Belonging Only in Dreams
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: 1st Person. I want to belong somewhere in this world, somewhere where people don't judge me before they get to know me, somewhere where I can feel like I really matter. How come I only feel that in my dreams? And now around Haninozuka Mitsukuni? HunnyOC
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 1**

**Runaway**

It was hard growing up in the eyes of the world. Everywhere I turned, I saw the fear, the unacceptance, and the cold hearts of the people around me. I had no one to turn to, except for my childhood friend who I hadn't seen in two years, since he returned back to his native land to be with his father.

I needed to get away from my father.

All my life, I was raised as a boy, even named a boys' name, despite my obvious gender that was female.

My name is Meichitaka Kotarō. Until recently, I had gone by my masculine name, but now I had dubbed myself "Kota" in an attempt to embrace my feminine side that had been locked away all of my godforsaken life.

I was pale due to my Romanian blood from my mother, my ebony hair was layered in several directions and fell to my waist, styled like Marluxia's from the only video game my father ever allowed me to enjoy, and my eyes were a strange unnerving shade of red.

That was my birth defect along with my overly sharpened incisors that I had since the moment my teeth came in when I was a toddler.

Because of my appearance, several people called me "demon child" and "bloodsucker", and they judged me before they got to know me.

In the dead of winter, I escaped from my father's home in Transylvania, and ran to the refuge that was Japan. It had been several weeks since I had escaped and I knew my father would never think to look in the place of his origin. He most likely was searching through Europe and Asia, assuming I escaped to one of my relatives.

At the current moment, I was in a park, leaning against a tree, and waiting for Suoh Tamaki to appear and take me to his home. I wore a black jacket with a red and black plaid scarf wrapped around my lower face. My baggy cargo jeans protected my legs from the cold. One of my combat boots, which were covered in zippers galore, was propped against the tree trunk while I crossed my arms over my flat stomach in an attempt to keep warm.

No one approached me, no one even dared turn their head in my direction, and I could sense their unease at the mere sight of what appeared to be a Gothic teenager in a park.

I wasn't Gothic.

I wasn't a vampire.

I was just born this way.

My red eyes traveled around in boredom, looking for the blonde/brown locks that would signal the arrival of Tamaki. All I saw was raven and brown shades. I did notice a tall dark haired boy and a short golden haired boy pass by earlier but that was the only sign of any blonde that I had seen.

Bored, I gazed toward the vacant park bench.

A pink stuffed rabbit was sitting on it, staring directly at me.

What was a child's toy doing sitting on that park bench?

Curious, I grabbed my black backpack that held the few belongings I brought with me to Japan and I approached it. I figured I would take it out of the cold before it got damaged and then put up fliers around the park tomorrow so the owner could claim it. Gently, I took the stuffed rabbit, noting how warm the material felt against my cold fingers, and put it in my backpack. Seconds later, I was tapped on my shoulder.

"Kotarō, you are well?"

I jolted and whirled around to see Tamaki, addressing me with the godforsaken name that haunted me no matter how hard I tried to get away from it. He was dressed to kill, and with his 6'0" foot stature, and body sculpted by the gods, he most likely would stop the hearts of any female that crossed his path.

Except for me.

Tamaki didn't affect me like he did the others. My father and his mother had hoped we would've liked each other and ended up marrying but it never happened. Tamaki was a friend and I didn't consider him anything more.

I never would.

"I'm half-frozen to death," I responded, my voice coming out in a dry tone like always. "What took so long?"

"I'm afraid my girlfriend is at fault for my tardiness," Tamaki laughed.

"You mean that Haruhi person, don't you?" I said, familiar with the Host Club's names and faces.

The only one I knew I wouldn't have to crane my neck to look at was the one named Mitsukuni, who happened to either be an inch taller or shorter than me.

"Yes, Haruhi," Tamaki nodded and gestured for me to walk beside him. "I have completed the transfer records. You will be joining the 3-A class at Ouran."

At fifteen, I had managed to skip two grades, and would be in my final year of high school.

"That sounds great. Now if only I could regain feeling in my toes, then I'd really have a great day." I replied, trying to wiggle my numb toes, and not succeeding.

"How long have you been waiting?" Tamaki asked in concern.

"About forty-something minutes," I admitted, "I lost all feeling and I don't think it wants to be found again."

Tamaki opened his coat and pulled me close, his warmth consuming me, and we started to head out of the park and toward his Rolls Royce. Climbing inside it, I was immediately grateful for the heater, and rubbed my frosted hands in front of it, making sure my backpack was between my legs on the floor. Tamaki ran a hand through his tousled locks before he turned back to me.

"Kotarō, may I ask _why_ you ran away from home?" He asked softly.

"Don't call me that name," I replied darkly.

"Then what shall I call you, if not the name your father gave you?" Tamaki demanded.

"Kota," I said sharply.

Tamaki stared at me.

I sighed after a few seconds of silence and confessed, "I was being smothered… I was sick of being treated like I was his _son_ instead of his _daughter_. I was tired of it… I just wanted to be accepted for who I am, Tamaki, not of who my father wants me to be."

He reached over and squeezed my shoulder, "I understand, Kota. I will do my best to keep you safe here in Japan."

"Thank you, Tamaki. You don't understand how much you doing this for me means to me." I whispered, closing my eyes, and hugging myself.

Several minutes later, we turned at the mansion in which Tamaki lived at. It wasn't the main Suoh mansion, but from what I understood, Tamaki's grandmother hated him. The car pulled to a stop and Tamaki and I climbed out. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and we entered the toasty front hall. I finally could regain feeling in my toes and I was grateful for it. I smiled when Maezono Shima greeted us.

"Welcome back, Master Tamaki." She greeted, her elderly eyes watching me. "I see Mistress Kotarō arrived safe and sound."

"It took me awhile to get here, a lot of stopping in on relatives and the whatnot." I shrugged. "Anyways, thank you very much for not informing anyone that I ran away from Transylvania, Ms. Maezono."

She bowed and politely said, "Your orders, Master Tamaki?"

Tamaki gave his jacket and scarf to a maid, "Allow Kota to pick her own bedroom and get her uniforms ready for school." He glanced at me to see if I needed anything else.

"Um… may I have some hot tea?"

The maid I glanced at shivered and diverted her eyes away from mine, "R-Right a-away, Miss Kotarō!"

"I don't want to be called that name!" I snapped without meaning to. "Call me Kota!"

I was sick and tired of it. I just wanted to be addressed as Kota and I wanted to forget the years of hell my father put me through, treating me as if I was a man, instead of his daughter. I just wanted to find somewhere that I belonged!

"M-My a-apologies, M-Miss K-Kota…" the maid retreated.

Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes, and tried to simmer down. Ms. Maezono led me up the stairs and showed me the bedrooms. I chose a chamber that was across the hall from Tamaki's that was decorated in darker tones and I thanked her again.

I then shredded my jacket and scarf off, and glanced at my reflection. I was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a black tank over top of it, and three belts with a different belt buckle. The first was a bat, the second was a skull, and the third was a ghost. Resting on a silver chain around my neck was a silver dragon pendent holding a ruby with a pentagram above its head.

I rubbed my hands together before opening the flap of my backpack with the toe of my shoe. Bored, I took out the toy rabbit and looked at it, staring intensely at its small black orbs.

An impulse to dress the rabbit up made me smirk. I pulled out my stuffed black cat that wore Goth-Lolita clothes and put them on the rabbit. I then tied black ribbons around its ears. A knock on my chamber doors made me jump slightly.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Tamaki came in carrying a tray with tea and some small sandwiches on it. I had quickly stashed the rabbit back into my bag.

"Here,"

Tamaki set the tray down on the small table and poured me a cup of tea. I watched, impressed, as he served me like a perfect host.

"I'm taking it the Host Club paid off. You're a perfect gentlemen, Tamaki."

"Thank you, Kota. You're compliment makes me feel happy." He handed me a cup of the tea and I took a sip. "Do you like it?"

I nodded and said, "Delicious."

Tamaki sat down next to me and watched as I stared into the tea cup. The tea was a red shade and I felt an impulse to dump it.

"Kota, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, sensing my distress.

"Will I ever escape the nightmares, Tamaki?" I whispered, my lips barely parted.

His fingertips brushed against my ivory cheek, "Only if you make them, Kota…"

I placed the cup down and covered his hand with my own, holding it there in place, and sighing deeply.

"If I had a brother… I'd want him to be you, Tamaki."

"And I'd want you as a sister, Kota."

"Maybe I found the place I belong… but I don't dare hope."

Tamaki turned my face so his amethyst eyes were boring into my scarlet.

"You belong here, with me, with the people who care about you."

I snorted at that, "People? Why the plural? You're the only friend I have."

Tamaki gave a gentle smile, "That will change, Kota. I promise."

He stood up and headed for the door, "We'll be leaving at 7:30. Please be ready."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

He closed the door.

I decided that I should get some sleep. I was pretty tired and still partially frozen due to waiting for Tamaki's slow butt. Changing into the simple black nightgown I brought with me, I pulled out the bunny again and stared at it.

It was as if I knew its owner was in agony without it.

"I'll get you back home soon. Promise." I whispered to it, before hugging it tightly.

I replaced it in my backpack and huggled my own stuffed animal as I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

At least in my dreams I belonged…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I made Hunny's OC a bit negative. Just to be clear, I made Kota before I even knew about Reiko. Anyways, hope you like it. I wonder what'll happen when Hunny sees Bun-Bun in Goth-Lolita clothes. ROFL. Please review; no flames.**

**Musical Inspiration: Runaway – Linkin Park**

**Wonder what's gonna happen next…**


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 2**

**Sweeter than Honey**

"Here we are," Tamaki said showing me to my classroom.

"Thanks, Tamaki." I sighed, glaring at my dress.

I didn't like this uniform.

It was too… bright.

"I'll come by after school and pick you up. Good luck, Kota." Ruffling my hair, Tamaki walked off toward the 2nd year classes.

I turned and faced the doorway before walking inside. Several people hushed and stared at me. I kept my eyes lowered, grinding my teeth. Irritated already, I practically slammed myself into the empty seat in the back, next to the window, and I planted myself in direct sunlight.

Better get it through your heads right now, you filthy rich bastards, I am not a vampire!

They stopped staring when I glared at each and every one of them. Placing my chin in my hand, I gazed off into space, wondering if I'd be able to not end up wanting to strangle someone by the time Tamaki saved me. I heard the door opened again and the sound of good friends comforting another. Bored, I opened my backpack, and pulled out the stuffed rabbit.

"We'll find it, Hunny. I promise." coaxed the motherly one.

She had silver locks as straight as pins that went to her chin in a hairstyle that was short in the back and long in the front. She had one neon orange streak that framed her tanned face and her eyes were a burnt brown that seemed orange and too wide.

"I-I d-dunno where I-I l-lost i-it!" sobbed the golden blond.

A girl my height rubbed his arm comfortingly, "We'll look everywhere you were yesterday, okay?" She had layered chocolate brown locks that fell to her shoulder-blades and dark green eyes.

"Mitsukuni," said the deep baritone voice of the tall boy with black spiked locks and dark eyes.

He pointed directly at the bunny on my desk.

"MY BUN-BUN?!" Mitsukuni burst into tears and ran forward immediately, pulling the bunny into his arms, and he had absolute horror in his eyes. A few seconds later, however, the tears subsided and he tilted his head like a puppy would, "Hey… he looks kinda cute!"

The two girls collapsed sideways.

"You're Tamaki's friends." I realized.

"You know Tama?" Mitsukuni replied.

I nodded and replied, "Childhood friend."

The silver-haired girl's eyes widened as she looked me over, "Oh cool! You're a KH fan too? Awesome! And you have really pretty eyes! I'm Kurosaki Yoko."

Laughing, the brunette stood up, "And I'm Karaiko Hinata."

"Meichitaka Kota," I replied.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi," Yoko introduced the dark-haired boy. "Everyone other than Hunny and me calls him "Mori"." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

I saw the love in their eyes and felt slightly envious. It was apparent they were trying to hide it though.

"And I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me "Hunny" if you want!" Mitsukuni grinned, hugging Goth-Loli Bun-Bun and smiling at me.

"Truthfully, I like Mitsukuni better." I replied.

Mitsukuni blinked those big honey-brown orbs, "Okay! You can call me by my name, Kota!"

"How old are you? You look too young to be a senior." Hinata asked me, her eyes curious.

"I'm 15. I was skipped ahead two grades." I explained, "Look, it's nice to meet you and everything, and I'm really glad that the bunny's owner found him, but can you leave me alone now?"

Hinata and Yoko cringed slightly and replied, "S-Sure."

Mori gave a curt nod and picked Mitsukuni up by his underarms and carried him to his seat. I watched the two girls walk over to them and they started to talk and laugh again.

Deep down I wanted them to stay and talk to me…

But my fear of people made me send them away…

All I wanted was friendship.

Why couldn't I have that?

Sighing, I gazed back out the window, and waited for class to end…

A/N: (fast forward!!!!)

"Kota, do you want to come eat lunch with me in the dining hall?" a sugary tone that was sweeter than honey asked me.

I jerked out of my trance and turned to see Bun-Bun's head on the side of my desk, Mitsukuni crouched down, and his chin propped on top of Bun-Bun's head.

"Um, how'd you sneak up on me?" I said simply.

Mitsukuni laughed and I felt a small flutter of happiness to hear the sound of it. His laughter was carefree and like a gentle caress to my heart. I was surprised to find myself standing up.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Mitsukuni asked again.

"A-Alright…"

What in the hell was I saying?

Subconsciously, I followed Mitsukuni to the dining hall.

"Kota! Did you enjoy your first day of classes?" Tamaki asked, smiling.

He was seated next to his secret girlfriend, who also was pretending to be a boy, Fujioka Haruhi.

"Meh," I replied, shrugging.

I recognized the bronze-haired Hitachiin twins from Tamaki's pictures. I assumed the one seated next to Hinata was Hikaru. The one next to a pretty Italian girl with deep ocean blue eyes and long pale purple locks in a high braid with a yellow bow was Kaoru. Seated in a chair somewhat away from the others was Kyoya, writing away in a black book. Mori pulled out Yoko's seat for her and she blushed slightly before sitting down.

"Here you go, Kota!" Mitsukuni sang, pulling out the chair next to Mori.

"Oh, thanks." I replied, blinking a few times, before sitting down.

"Luna, you're the only one who hasn't met Kota." Tamaki introduced me to the Italian girl, "Kota, this is Luna Italia, the transfer from Venice."

Luna smiled at me, "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, okay."

I paused as I looked down at my lunch. The dessert in particular caught my attention.

"Wow… is this actual carrot cake?" I whispered, "Made with the finest ingredients…" I took a bite and actually felt my cheeks warm in happiness. "It's moist and delicious!"

Mitsukuni cocked his head to the side, "Do you like sweets too, Kota?"

I blushed and jumped, "W-Whatever gave you that idea?!"

Tamaki chuckled, "Kota actually has a knack for baking."

I glared at him.

Traitor.

"Tamaki! I told you that was a secret!" I hissed, leaning forward to stab him with a fork, and baring my teeth at him.

"K-Kota, c-calm down!" He cried, evading my fork that had his impending doom on it.

"I will not calm down!"

Mitsukuni stopped me and said, "Kota, you have really pretty teeth! You should smile more!"

I froze, my fork clanking against the table as I turned to look at him.

Was this guy completely mental?

Did he seriously not see the fang-like teeth?

"Oh, wow, you have really pretty eyes too!" He exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink, and he smiled again.

This time, warmth flooded my cheeks, and my heart throbbed painfully in my chest.

What was going on here?

How could he possibly say that scarlet eyes the color of blood were _pretty_?

I mean, Yoko had said the same thing, but she was the artist of the class and I didn't think anything of it.

But to have _Mitsukuni_ saying it?

He had to be mental.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered, cringing away from him.

"Nothing. You're just really pretty and you need to smile more!" Mitsukuni replied, smiling still.

I had enough of this confusion.

Standing up, I glared one more time at the traitor, Tamaki, before storming out of the dining hall.

"Kota?!" More than one voice called after me.

I couldn't take this.

I needed to get away.

It was all too much to take in.

My dress shoes hit the concrete as I broke into a run. My breath came out in puffs and cold air sliced through my lungs as I ran through the courtyard. Shivering, I kept my eyes lowered, trying so desperately to understand the confusion worming its way into my mind. I finally reached a maze of a garden and entered it. I ended up near a benched gazebo. Huddling in the seat, I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to warm myself, and I closed my eyes partway.

"Mitsukuni…"

I couldn't understand my classmate or his words.

How could he think those things of me?

How could anyone expect me to take his words as compliments when all of my life I had heard the opposite coming from peoples' mouths?

I was a demon child. A bloodsucker. I was twisted and sick.

At least, that's what the world viewed me as…

But someone had seen _me_…

Me.

They had seen who I wanted to be and I had lashed out in response.

I really was hopeless…

The cold was getting to me now. Snow had begun to fall, covering the ground in a blanket of white. My ivory hands were blood red and numb, my body shaking in convulsions, and my teeth chattered nosily. I wanted to move but I already knew I was lost. There would be no point in me trying to find my way out of this ice garden maze. I would only inevitably end up even more lost than I already was.

"Kota!"

I heard a familiar voice call my name. I tried to call out but my chattering teeth wouldn't allow me too.

"Kota!"

"Ta…ma…ki…"

"KOTA!"

Panic and worry echoed through his voice.

My everything-but-blood brother was searching for me…

I was a ghost now, a ghost lost within the snow.

"KOTARŌ!"

Something snapped as I heard that forbidden name.

"TAMAKI, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!" I roared.

Breathing heavily, daggers of cold air slicing my lungs with every breath I drew, I turned when I heard his irritating laughter. He had found me, purposefully calling the name I hated in an attempt to do so, and I glared at him. Tamaki walked forward, removing his coat as he did so, and he draped it over my shoulders. I felt my cheeks flood with warmth at his small gesture.

"Are you alright now, Kota?" Tamaki smirked.

"Shut up… I'm still pissed at you…" I grumbled, looking away fiercely.

Tamaki took my hands between his gloved ones and began to rub them. Slowly but surely I was regaining feeling. I felt almost like a child as Tamaki did this. He closed his amethyst eyes and smiled at me adoringly.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you, Tamaki…" I whispered softly, "You're the only family I have now…"

Tamaki opened his eyes, blinking a few times, his cheeks turning pink. Still he smiled, before he bent down, his back before me.

"Climb on. You're too frozen to trek all the way back to the high school."

Rolling my eyes, I swallowed my pride, and climbed onto Tamaki's back piggy-back style. He had a firm grip on me and I gripped his shoulders tightly.

To be perfectly honest, I was scared he was going to drop me…

"Hunny's worried about you." Tamaki said as he walked through the maze.

"Mitsukuni? Why?" I blinked.

Tamaki chuckled softly and whispered, "You'll just have to wait and see, Kota…"

I smacked him swiftly upside the head, "Idiot."

Tamaki didn't reply, only moving forward, and I slowly placed my chin on his shoulder, my scarlet eyes the color of blood watching the pure white snow falling around us.

Brother and sister, born to different parents, but still loved one another the same.

Suoh Tamaki would always be my big brother, no matter what anyone else said.

In the end, it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

The only thing that did matter was that we protected and loved each other…

Forever.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yes, I got an episode out. (yawns) I iz sleepy now and I iz going to sleep. Read, review, love, don't flame, and please patiently await the next episode. Ciao!**

**Musical Inspiration: In the End – Linkin Park**

**Just watch, Kota will get into a catfight with Reiko or something now… (sweatdrop)**


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 3**

**Jealousy**

I couldn't believe I made it this long without being caught. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to me when paranoia began to seep deep within my mind, causing me to jump at every foreign sound, freeze in terror at the sight of any man that resembled my father, Akuryō, and tremble from the nightmares that haunted my nights.

I could see Tamaki worried. I could tell he wanted to take me and hide me from the eyes of the world.

The very world that had judged me ever since I opened my eyes…

There was no acceptance.

I had come to terms with that when I was still a child. The only ones who had ever accepted me as myself had been my mother, Tamaki, and his mother. But now my mother was in the afterlife, having passed when I was three, and Tamaki's mother had disappeared without a trace.

I only had Tamaki now…

That cold winter haunted me.

I awoke one morning, the snow glistening underneath the dark grey clouds, and the snow continued to fall. Shivering, I hugged myself, trying to fight back the burning tears stinging my eyes, my nightmare fresh within my mind. Tamaki found me only moments later, having brought me breakfast. Immediately the tray fell to floor, and he lunged forward, pulling my shaking frame into his arms.

Coaxing me…

Comforting me…

"Tamaki!" I sobbed.

"Hush… hush… you are safe here…" Tamaki softly said, pressing my face against his chest.

I could hear his heart, count its every beat, and knew every emotion he held when it came to me.

"Brother…" I whimpered.

Unexpectedly, Tamaki froze with his arms around me, his body rigid. I glanced up, my blurred eyes revealing bewilderment etched upon his face, his amethyst eyes wide, and his jaw clenched.

"What… did… you… call… me…?" He choked out.

"B-Brother…" I whispered.

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears before he cradled me against him, pressing his forehead into my shoulder, and I blinked a few times. Warm tears sunk through my nightgown.

"Sister…" Tamaki finally whispered. "I won't let your nightmares ever become a reality… I won't let him take you away to abuse you again… you are a girl. You deserve to be treated as such. You are yourself and no one will ever change that. I swear."

I lifted his head and brushed away his tears. The sight of seeing my 'brother' cry was sending pain to my heart. Slowly, I brought my lips to his forehead, and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, Tamaki."

Tamaki blushed faintly and smiled. I then glanced at the mess that once had been breakfast.

"Let's go out to eat. Let's go have brunch." I suggested, "I want to be seen with my brother."

"If it makes you happy, then we shall go have brunch." Tamaki laughed, "Let's get ready and meet up downstairs."

Nodding, I watched as Tamaki released me, his once warm embrace fading. It replaced with a cold ache that made my heart sink. He stooped down, placing the broken cups and plates onto the tray, and he left.

"At least… I had one good dream…"

I couldn't help but smile as I recalled it as I pulled on my t-shirt, tank, cargo pants, belts, and boots. It was a dream of Mitsukuni and he had showed me that I could be myself no matter what anyone else said. He had given me hope and warmth in my dream.

"Good morning, Mistress Kota." Shima greeted me as I descended, "Are you and Master Tamaki planning on leaving shortly?"

"Yes, Shima. We should be back later on this evening." I replied, as the maid handed me my black jacket, plaid red and black scarf, and my new gloves.

Shima glanced behind me, "Master Tamaki, the car is waiting out front."

I turned to glance at Tamaki. He was wearing his dress shoes, black slacks, a light green sweater, and a black blazer. He pulled on his coat over it and his gloves.

"Thank you, Shima. Shall we, Kota?" Tamaki smiled at me.

"Let's go," I replied.

We headed out the doors and into the Rolls Royce. I immediately clung to the heater and Tamaki laughed. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. Tamaki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's rare…"

"What is?"

Tamaki turned to me as I suddenly spoke.

"You not spending your weekend with the Host Club. That's what you usually do, isn't it?"

Tamaki paused and said, "I need to let them have their own lives too. I sorta realized it after Haruhi and I officially started dating. Now that Mori and the twins have relationships of their own that we have to hide so we don't hurt the customers, I realized that they would need to have their weekends to be together without hurting anyone."

Wow… that was actually really considerate of him.

"Do you really love Haruhi?" I wondered, "Are you sure what you're feeling won't die?"

Tamaki blushed and looked at his hands, "I… I was oblivious to how I felt… for awhile… but… I soon came to terms with what was real… and what was not…" Tamaki bit his lip, "Haruhi really does care about me. And… I really do love her."

Tamaki and Haruhi…

Mori and Yoko…

Hikaru and Hinata…

Kaoru and Luna…

Nekozawa and Renesmé…

They all truly loved and could find happiness in their significant other. Without the other, they were lost, they were alone, and didn't know how to find their way.

If only there was a way to find someone like Tamaki had…

If only there was a way, I could have a relationship like that too.

If only…

"Kota,"

Tamaki glanced out the window and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I think… you'll find the same love that I have too. I think you'll find it in the most unlikely place."

Blushing, I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yeah right. Who wants to be with a _vampire_?" I spat the word, feeling anger boiling in my stomach.

I heard the rumors. I heard what most of the other students thought. They said I was the Ice Doll of 3-A. They said that because I didn't warm up to the others. They acted like it was my fault I had turned out this way and was anti-social.

I couldn't help the fact that Tamaki had been my only friend while I grew up.

I couldn't help it that I had no social manners whatsoever because of how my father treated me.

It wasn't my fault!

"We're here," Tamaki said, nodding out the window, as we came to a halt.

The door opened and Tamaki and I stepped out into the snowy city. We were outside of a café that the Matsumōtō family ran. They were a prestigious family who had restaurant chains all over the city, in France, Britain, Transylvania, and in Scandinavia. The Matsumōtōs' had been friends with the Ohtori family since the Meiji Era. Their only child was a girl my age named Akō. I used to visit their bakeries on the way home from school.

"Wow," I whispered.

It brought back memories as we stepped through the doors.

We entered the quaint café, where many teenage couples milled around, chatting over brunch, and laughter occasionally went through the air.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

I blinked a few times in surprise to see the actual daughter of Aoshi and Liv Matsumōtō being a hostess. She was cute, around my height, and seemed cheerful. However, the moment I looked at her face, I wanted to gasp in shock.

HOLY CRAP, IT'S A FEMALE MITSUKUNI!!

Akō looked practically identical to Mitsukuni, with her shoulder-length golden blond hair, and large honey-brown eyes set into a Lolita face.

"Yes, please, we would like a table for two." Tamaki smiled at her.

My legs were like lead. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um… a-are you r-related to the H-Haninozuka family?" I choked out, the moment we were seated.

Akō blinked, "Nope. I take after my mother's side and she's from Scandinavia."

"Ah… okay…" I relaxed somewhat, "Um, I would like a cappuccino and some cinnamon toast please."

"And I'll have deviled eggs," Tamaki replied, "Along with some tea."

"Right away!"

Akō skipped away and I sunk in my seat.

"She nearly gave me a heart attack…"

Tamaki nodded in agreement, "She does look a lot like Hunny…"

I glanced at her waiting at another table cheerfully, "Kinda acts like Mitsukuni too…"

"I wonder…" Tamaki unexpectedly chuckled.

"Wonder what?" I demanded, watching him smirk.

Tamaki looked at me, "I wonder why you refer to him as "Mitsukuni" like Mori. You're reminding me of Yoko when you do that."

I blinked, "Oh yeah… Yoko calls Mori "Takashi" unlike everyone else…"

Tamaki smiled, "The reason why Yoko calls Mori by his first name rather than his nickname is because she fell in love with him the moment she met him." He whispered, "She automatically felt it in her heart that she should call him by the name that was given to him at birth."

I could feel my heartbeat increase painfully. My cheeks began to flood with heat and stain red.

"I wonder if you've subconsciously preferred "Mitsukuni" because you are starting to fall for him…"

My throat was dry. My palms were clammy. I felt my nails dig into my thighs as those words escaped my 'brother'.

"Y-You're…" My voice came out choked, "Y-You're w-wrong…"

Tamaki glanced at me, "Then look out the window and tell me what you feel, Kota."

My eyes traveled to the glass, staring outside, and I saw Yoko standing with Mori. Mitsukuni was with them and talking to a first year I recognized from Nekozawa's Black Magic Club.

Her name was Reiko.

"Reiko casts curses on Hunny," Tamaki explained without me wanting him too, "Only these curses are love charms. She is in love with Hunny."

It was difficult to breathe.

Difficult to think straight.

It was like there was a whirlwind inside of my head.

"Kota?"

My breathing became rapid, my chest rising and falling faster, and I clenched my fists.

"Kota, what do you feel when you see Hunny with Reiko?"

I parted my lips, my answer coming out in a broken whisper.

"Jealousy…"

With that one emotion, I knew what Tamaki had said was true.

I had fallen for Mitsukuni…

And I had felt the first real dangerous impulse to harm another student ever since I entered Ouran Academy.

"N-No…"

I had started to shake, had started to shudder in evident rage.

"No!"

Tamaki watched me as I ground my teeth. Leapt to my feet and felt my jealousy tear through me along with the truth.

"I won't!"

My fist hit the table, shaking it.

"Kotarō, calm yourself." Tamaki said sternly.

Akō had come back, placing our orders on the table.

"Are you and your girlfriend fighting? Is everything okay?"

I turned to look at her, baring my teeth, my scarlet eyes piercing through her.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend! I am his sister!"

Akō blinked, tears filling her eyes at my harsh tone.

I paled at the tears and felt guilt take over my anger.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Ashamed.

That's how I felt now.

"Forgive me!"

I leapt to my feet and ran out of the café.

"Kota!?" Tamaki called after me.

I ran down the street, passing Mori and Yoko. They were startled to see me.

"Kota!?" Yoko exclaimed, shocked.

I brushed against Mitsukuni and my boot slid, causing me to turn, and see his shocked face. His honey-brown orbs were wide, his lips barely parted, and his gaze took in the tears slipping down my wind-stung face.

"Ko…ta…?"

My eyes landed on Reiko, saw how pretty she really was, and took her in for the first time as a threat.

"I'M SORRY!!"

I whirled around and ran.

It didn't come to me as a surprise.

Running was the only thing I was good for.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Kota's coming to terms with her own feelings. Now Hunny's caught in a love triangle and has no idea what to do! (gives Hunny a blown up version of Bun-Bun to help him feel better) Please R no flames!**

**Musical Inspiration: What I've Done – Linkin Park**

**ONTO THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	4. Episode 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 4**

**Numb**

My boots pounded into the snow covered pavement, leaving deep footprints behind me, and I ran as fast as I could. My legs burned as I pushed myself to continue running and my lungs burned as I inhaled icy air.

I didn't stop running.

Panting, I ran, slipping on small patches of ice, and stumbling to regain my balance. My eyes burned from the tears and the cold.

Shame stabbed through me with every beat of my heart.

I managed to reach the park that I had found Bun-Bun in. I ran straight to the frozen fountain, collapsing to my knees, and burying my face into my arms which rested on the side. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried.

"I shouldn't have come here…" I bitterly said, once I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "I should've just stayed with Akuryō, and pretended to be who he wanted me to be."

Angrily, I pushed myself up to my feet, grinding my teeth as I thought of my father. His face clouded my thoughts. His piercing ebony eyes cold and disgusted with me everytime I acted like the girl I was born to be. The lyrics to a song I had always sang to myself back home ran through my mind.

"'I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you.'"

I closed my eyes, kicked the side of a tree, rage at my father coursing through my veins.

"'Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. And every second I waste is more than I can take!'"

"'I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.'"

I reopened my eyes, a warm tear slipping down my stinging face, as I looked up at the snow-clouds in the sky.

"'And I know I may end up failing too, but I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.'"

My grandfather had raised my father to be cold and heartless. The only thing he had cared about was having a successful heir to the family.

"'I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you. I've become so numb I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be. I've become so numb I can't feel you there. I'm tired of being what you want me to be…'"

My voice fell silent and I took in deep breaths. After a few moments, I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself.

"Kota…"

An unexpected voice caused me to open my eyes, turning my head slowly, and I was shocked to see Mitsukuni standing only a few feet away, tears in his own eyes, and he gripped Bun-Bun's arm tightly in his gloved hand.

"I hate him."

Jolting, I blinked a few times at Mitsukuni's abrupt words.

"I hate your father for what he did to you. I hate him as much as I hate Tama's grandmother."

Mitsukuni was shaking, his golden bangs hanging over his eyes, shielding them from my view. I was paralyzed from him suddenly standing there, hearing the pain that my father had brought me, and hating my father.

"I HATE HIM!" Mitsukuni threw his head back, and screamed, tears pouring down his face.

Suddenly, I was enveloped in warmth. An embrace that happened so suddenly that I wasn't sure how Mitsukuni had eliminated several feet between us in a heartbeat. His arms were wrapped around my waist, Bun-Bun brushing against the back of my legs, and he was crying into my shoulder. Mechanically, I wrapped my arms around Mitsukuni's neck, a lump burning in my throat.

He was crying for my sake…

He hated my father because of how he had treated me…

Mitsukuni was crying for me…

"Mitsukuni…" I whispered, trembling.

"I will make him pay! I will!" Mitsukuni said, pulling back to look at me.

His eyes were now sharper.

Darker.

Determined.

"Mitsukuni… no… this isn't you're burden to bear… it's mine…"

I tried to reason with him.

But he wouldn't listen.

"He hurt you! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Mitsukuni growled.

His tone was different too.

Just like his eyes…

A side of Mitsukuni I hadn't known existed.

One that was… dark.

Like me.

He had a dark side…

Maybe, I had a light side…

Just like him.

Maybe…

"Kotarō," He said my name.

I didn't even know he knew it.

I didn't understand why I didn't feel the murderous rage I usually did whenever my name was said by anyone else.

I just didn't understand.

"I… I wanna protect you…"

"Why?"

It was the only word that stood out in my confused mind.

Mitsukuni's forehead met my shoulder, just like Tamaki's had this morning, only this time it was different. No warm tears sunk through my clothing and onto my ivory shoulder.

"You're my friend…"

I was engulfed in warmth but I was also numb.

I loved Mitsukuni.

However, that necessarily didn't mean he would ever love me.

"I'm taking you home, Kotarō." Mitsukuni declared.

He pulled back, his free hand grabbing my wrist. I shook my head, tried to stay put, but Mitsukuni tugged.

"I'm not fit to be anything to you, Mitsukuni." I whispered.

"Don't sound like Yo-yo did when it came to Takashi." Mitsukuni whispered. "I'm taking you back to my home for the night."

I struggled against his vice-like grip, "I can't! Mitsukuni, I can't do that! I want to go back home to Tamaki's! I want to be with Tamaki!"

Mitsukuni froze as I shouted those words. His eyes widened, filled with confusion, especially as Tamaki's name fell from my lips.

"Do… do you love Tama?"

"Y-Yes…"

The response came automatically.

Mitsukuni started to let go of my wrist, "What about Haru?"

Haruhi?

What did she have to do with…?

CRAP!!

"No, he's my brother!" I cried. "Tamaki's my big brother!"

Mitsukuni finally understood.

"You thought… I loved him… for real…?"

"Yes…"

A shocking dagger of guilt pierced my heart.

"No…" I shook my head, "I can't love Tamaki that way… my father and his mother hoped that… we would fall in love and marry but… I can't think of Tamaki that way."

Mitsukuni nodded and whispered, "Please come home with me."

He reached for my arm again, only this time he took my hand. Tongue-tied, I blushed, looking back and forth between him holding my hand and to his face.

"B-But T-Tamaki-"

A vibration in my pocket caused me to jolt. I dug into my pocket and withdrew the black cell phone Tamaki had made me start to carry around. I answered it.

"H-Hello?" I croaked.

"Kota? Did Hunny find you?" Tamaki replied, breathless.

I turned pink and choked out a, "Y-Yeah…"

Tamaki let out a sigh, "Good. I want you to take him up on any offers he might give you, okay? You need to open up more around the others. Hanging around with just me will probably end up making you like Kyoya."

I paled at the thought alone, "A-Alright!"

"Call me later, Kota. Bye."

The line went dead. I closed my phone, returning it to its rightful place, and I took a deep breath.

What was I supposed to do now…?

"Kotarō…"

He said my name again, his sweet voice caressing my heart.

"I… I'll come home with you…" I whispered.

It wasn't like I had much choice.

Mitsukuni smiled at me, "I'm glad. You get to meet Chika then."

"Oh, isn't Yoko's best friend Ali dating him?"

"Yup! He visits her every weekend. Sometimes she comes and stays with us!" Mitsukuni replied, now leading me through the snow. "He doesn't like me all that much but he's getting better."

I glanced at his hand cupped around mine; shifting my eyes again as another blush crossed my face.

"So only Kyoya and you don't have a relationship, right?"

I bit my lip as I waited for Mitsukuni to respond.

"Kyo hasn't met anybody he's likely to fall for." Mitsukuni said thoughtfully. "The last person I liked was Hina."

Hinata? Hikaru's girlfriend?

_That Hinata?!_

"How'd she end up with Hikaru then?" I made a face, trying to understand why Hinata would rather have Hikaru than Mitsukuni.

"Because Hika was Hina's other half. He made her smile. She's my best friend but she only loved me the way we should love each other. As friends." Mitsukuni admitted.

"So all this time you haven't liked anyone else?"

Mitsukuni went to answer but he exclaimed instead, "Takashi! Yo-yo!"

We had reached the park entrance now. Mori and Yoko were waiting, looking uneasy, at least until they saw us. Yoko practically threw her arms around us.

"Thank God you two are alright! You were gone for ages! You two are going to catch a cold, especially you, Kota!" Yoko began to scold us like a mother would two children. "Takashi and I were so worried about you! Don't you two ever scare me like that again!"

Yikes, Mother Hen mode.

"Yes, Mommy," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Her burnt brown ones locked on me, "Sir Tamaki had to leave. Something came up with Kyoya. He says he'll see you when he sees you."

I sighed, "Thanks, Yoko."

"So what are your plans?" Mori asked Mitsukuni.

I blinked a few times.

I think that was the first time this guy has ever spoken in front of me.

Dang.

"I want Kotarō to come home with me." Mitsukuni said firmly, squeezing my hand.

Yoko's eyes darted down to where Mitsukuni was holding my hand in almost a protective manner. She smiled for a split second before glancing up at Mori.

"Give Yasuchika my greeting." Mori replied, "Yoko, let's go and see Daisuke."

"Okay, lemme call Anzai." Yoko had her silver cell phone with a Keyblade charm out in a heartbeat. "Anzai, can you pick Takashi and me up in front of the park? Thanks. See you in a few."

Mitsukuni pulled out a pink cell phone with a bunny charm on it. He too called for a car to come pick us up.

Just then, my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Yoko laughed.

"A little… I kinda ran out before I got to eat brunch with Tamaki…" I sighed.

_Growl…_

Great. Now my stomach was tormenting me too.

A silver limo pulled up and Yoko turned to us.

"Have fun at Hunny's, Kota. Good luck."

"Thanks. Be careful."

Mori nodded at Mitsukuni and me before he climbed in after Yoko.

Another limo pulled up and Mitsukuni turned to me.

"Ready, Kotarō?" He asked, smiling.

I gulped and climbed inside of the limo.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! REVIEW!**

**Musical Inspiration: Numb – Linkin Park**

**What's gonna happen at the Haninozuka Estate?**


	5. Episode 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 5**

**On My Own**

How did I end up at Mitsukuni's estate again?

Oh yeah I listened to the idiot!!

After awkwardly meeting Mitsukuni's brother Yasuchika and witnessing them have a fight in greeting, I just knew I should've told Tamaki to come and pick me up immediately. However, no matter how many calls or texts I sent him, Tamaki refused to answer.

There could only be one reason.

Haruhi.

Whenever that girl was around, Tamaki's already barely there mind disappeared entirely. Now I was trapped at Mitsukuni's, embarrassing myself every five seconds around my classmate, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Here's your room for the night, Kotarō." Mitsukuni informed me.

He turned the brass handle, and revealed a spacious room with a bed that made both Mitsukuni and me look like ants in comparison. I gave a weak smile and thanks.

"Sleep well," He whispered before hugging me tightly.

I watched him turn and leave. My heart was still throbbing in my chest, my mind was still filled with confusion, and I felt my stomach tighten in knots of nervousness.

I couldn't believe that I was spending the night at the home of the one I had fallen for.

I quickly headed for the bathroom and locked the door. My eyes landed on my reflection in one of the many mirrors.

My face was bright red.

Turning away, I pulled my clothes off, and then climbed into the shower stall. I adjusted the temperature to as hot as I could manage, the unique feeling of hot and cold mingled on my hands as I ran them through my long black hair. I lathered in shampoo, closing my eyes, and feeling the hot water run over my sore leg muscles.

"All I'm good for anyway…" I grumbled.

I remembered how I had run away from home.

I remembered how I had run from the dining hall on my first day of school.

I remembered how I ran from the café today.

I was a coward, born only to run from my problems

There was no changing that.

"When will I stop running…?"

I opened my eyes partway, thinking of my father. I had only wanted to be treated as I should've been, but my father didn't want to hear a word of it. I could remember the fight we had before I had made the drastic decision to run.

"_You're worthless! I don't care about how you think I should've raised you! You are my child and I will raise you whichever way I please, Kotarō!_"

Clenching my eyes shut, I pressed my fist over my rapidly pounding hard.

"_You're a disgrace to the Meichitaka name! You bring dishonor to your mother's memory! Lucinda would never forgive you for acting this way!_"

I had run from him and locked myself in my chambers for an entire day. Memories of long ago had attacked my heart.

"_Do I really dishonor Mother's memory by trying to be myself…?_"

I still hadn't found the answer.

"_I need to get away… I have to get away…_"

I traveled light, packing only my nightgown, a picture of my mother, and my mother's old recipe book with the stuffed black cat she had given to me when I was two. In the dead of night I had slipped down through the castle, running from my home in Transylvania, and escaping to the place of my father's origin.

The one thing that had caused the fight in the beginning was because Akuryō had come home to find me baking, the only feminine thing that he despised the most. He had taken away everything else that was girlish and made me happy.

When he took away baking, I knew I couldn't continue to live under his control any longer.

"No one knows I lost my soul long ago…"

I remembered the one I left at home and all I wanted to forget about was the life I left behind.

I needed to run far away. I couldn't go back to that place. Like he told me I'm just a big disgrace. Standing on my own, I remembered the life I used to know, trying to forget the one I left at home.

"The world can never accept me…"

I found the knob of the shower and turned it off. My ivory skin was now pink from the hot water and I felt dizzy. I rested my forehead on the cold tiled wall as water dripped from my body and down the drain.

"Mother…"

Lucinda had been beautiful, one of the most beautiful Romanians to ever be born. With long ebony hair that fell down her back like a waterfall, always worn in an elegant ponytail, and bright cerulean eyes, she had been courted many times before meeting my father. The moment Akuryō laid eyes upon her he had been madly in love, courting her only days after their meeting. Surprisingly, she agreed, and they were married a week later.

Then, about five months later, I was conceived and came into the picture. However, the moment I was born and had opened my eyes, my father' hatred came to light. I was supposed to be a boy but they had mistaken when they did the ultra-sound. I was female and I had blood red eyes.

More than enough reason to hate me.

Shortly after, my parents had tried to have a son, but they failed. Then, mother had died, leaving Akuryō sonless. All he had now was me, the daughter he hated, so he raised me in place of the son he could never have.

He kept my hair short all through elementary school. Middle school I had fought off the maids and refused to let them cut it anymore. Three years later, my hair had grown long, and I had layered it out. Akuryō glared at me heavily everytime I was in the room, especially when I would pull my hair into a braid, and when I wore a dress.

The last time I tried to wear a skirt; he had slapped me across the face, and forced me to put on a suit. When I came home from that humiliating day of school, I had found all of my skirts and dresses burning in the courtyard, my father sneering.

He hated me because I wasn't a boy.

He hated me because I was defected.

He hated me because Lucinda had loved me more than she loved him.

The cold reality of that had stung me and him. Lucinda's dying words had been "I love my baby girl," Her last thought had been of me. Her last breath had been about me.

Not the man she had married.

Not the man who worshipped her every step.

"Kotarō? Are you alright?" Mitsukuni's voice came from the door.

"I'll be out in ten!" I called back, startled by his abrupt reappearance on the other side of the door.

"'Kay!"

I heard him walk out of the room and shut the door. Sighing, I walked out of the stall, and then wrapped a large terry cloth towel around my small frame. I opened the door and found that a pair of black sweats and a dark grey t-shirt had been left on the bed for me. Smiling, I got dressed and brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. I collected my other clothes, and then headed downstairs, my red and black stripped toe-socks sliding on the floors.

"Mitsukuni?"

"Did you have a good shower, Kotarō?" Mitsukuni replied, appearing from a doorway, wearing pale blue pajamas with pink bunnies on them.

I jumped and sweatdropped, "Why must you sneak up on me…?"

He giggled, "Here, I'll get these washed for you." He took my jeans, shirt, and tank.

I followed him into the large kitchen and I felt my eyes bulge. My eyes traveled to the pans, to the large refrigerator, and then back to Mitsukuni. He had already disposed of my dirty clothes.

"Tama says you like to bake, Kotarō." Mitsukuni mused, "Would you like to bake some cake?"

_B-bmp… b-mp… b-mp…_

"Mitsukuni…"

I looked down and felt my lips form a smile.

"I would love to…"

Mitsukuni slid onto one of the stools at the island of the kitchen. Immediately, I ran to my room, and pulled out my mother's recipe book. I came back to the kitchen flipping through the worn pages that held her beautiful script. My fingers brushed over the ones that said "Kotarō's Favorite" on the top with hearts.

"Let's make cheesecake." I suggested, coming across blueberry cheesecake.

"Yeah!" Mitsukuni agreed eagerly.

Pulling out the cream cheese, powdered sugar, graham cracker crust, and blueberry pie filling, I asked Mitsukuni to locate me a baking pan. He did so all too eagerly.

Suddenly, reality was gone, replaced with the small sliver of happiness I had known ever since I first helped my mother bake in the kitchen all those years ago.

"You're smiling…" Mitsukuni whispered suddenly.

I glanced up from mixing the cream cheese and powdered sugar in a bowl. His honey-brown eyes were soft and filled with reprieve.

"It's been awhile… since I've gotten to bake without the fear of my father finding out…" I confessed, feeling my cheeks warm.

Mitsukuni came behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder, and gripping my arms gently. I closed my eyes, savoring this innocent touch from the one I loved, and I wished I could just come out and say how I felt.

That would never happen.

Born a coward, always a coward.

The only thing I could do was run.

"Tell me everything, Kotarō…" Mitsukuni pleaded.

I turned my head to the side, glancing at him.

Mitsukuni's eyes fell partway shut and he titled his head to the side.

"My mother died when I was three…"

And that's how Haninozuka Mitsukuni heard the words that only Suoh Tamaki had ever heard.

That's how he learned my life story.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, poor, poor, poor Kota… please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: On My Own – Three Days Grace**

… **(brain dead)**


	6. Episode 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 6**

**Fear**

"Kota! Kota! Wake up!"

"Ugh!!"

I burrowed myself deeper under my covers, trying to ignore the nuisance that was Tamaki first thing in the morning. Persistent as ever, the idiot actually climbed into my bed, and fought with me over the covers. Snarling, I tugged them out of his hold, and Tamaki was sent spiraling backwards, and landed hard on the floor. It was only seconds later that Antoinette came barking happily into the room, tackling her master in an attack of feverish kisses.

"Get. Out." I snarled.

I was _not_ a morning person, especially on a weekend.

Tamaki tried freeing himself as the dog continued to kiss him to death, "K-Kota, y-you g-gotta get u-up!" He exclaimed through his laughter, "T-The H-Host C-Club's here!"

Host Club…?

Mitsukuni?!

AHHHH!!

It had been a week since I had stayed the night and told Mitsukuni my life story. For the rest of the school week, he had acted like my own personal bodyguard, which hadn't helped since some of his customers were now really angry with me. I tried telling them there was nothing going on between Mitsukuni and me, but they wouldn't listen. Now I was suffering at school because of him.

"Why?!" I demanded.

Antoinette had finished her attack and was now curled up in Tamaki's lap. He stroked her brown fur and wiped the slobber off his face.

"There's a festival tonight!"

"A festival?"

"Like a Tanabana Festival."

I cocked my head to the side, "What the hell are you talking about? What's a Tanabana Festival?"

Tamaki's expression was one of classic horror, "Ack! Are you telling me that you haven't ever embraced your Japanese culture?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Until two years ago, neither had you. You don't have any room to talk."

Tamaki rubbed his temples, "My poor dear. Allow me to fetch my nieces."

Nieces?

Uhhhh…

WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS GUY?!

Tamaki zipped out of the room. I immediately fell back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. For once the weather was nice and the forecast called for no snow.

That was a good sign but…

What in hell's name was a Tanabana Festival?

"Did she die?"

I glanced toward the doorway to find Hinata, Yoko, Renesmé, and Luna there. Hinata had a sympathetic look on her face, obviously being the one to speak, while the other three shrugged. I sighed and then swung my legs over the side of the mattress.

"Anyone wanna tell me how Tamaki has nieces and what in the hell is a Tanabana Festival?" I said.

"Tamaki's still doing the family scenario thing," Hinata explained, "Only thing that's changed is he doesn't call Haruhi his daughter anymore. He still insists that the twins are his sons and that we're his nieces. I think Kyoya's still mother too."

I blinked and sweatdropped, "Are you telling me Tamaki has a fetish for incestuous relationships?"

Luna and Renesmé burst out laughing.

"Most likely, yes." Hinata sighed.

Yoko answered my second question, "A Tanabana Festival is a commoner festival here in Japan. It's basically a festival where you wear yukata kimonos and they sell candy and the whatnot. Hunny _loves_ them along with Tamaki."

"So he wants to drag us to one of these today?"

"Yeah," Luna replied, "It's a good idea since we normally don't get to have that much couple time due to the club. So we usually plan on splitting up and having dates." Luna sighed and said, "Kaoru and I are going to have a romantic stroll through the festival under the full moon…" She had hearts in her eyes and she was hugging herself at the thought.

Hinata face-palmed, "Dial it down, Luna."

Renesmé spoke next, "Umehito's coming along too. I finally convinced him."

"Umehito? Who's that?" I blinked a few times.

"Nekozawa," Hinata and Yoko explained in unison.

The creepy Black Magic dude…?

"He's Nessie's fiancé." Luna giggled.

Poor, poor Renesmé…

"Is he bringing Kirimi?" Yoko inquired.

Renesmé nodded, "She is so adorable! We already have her yukata picked out!"

Hinata came and plopped down next to me, "I know it seems a bit insane at first, but the Host Club is like one big happy family, Kota. We do these impulsive ideas of Tamaki's all the time, and you know what, we actually have fun." She closed her dark eyes and smiled, "So are you up for it?"

I bit my lip, "If I say "no" then the idiot's going to have a fit, isn't he?"

Sweatdropping, the other four gave slight nods.

"Fine, I'll go."

Might as well give up some independence for the night for Tamaki's sake…

I did owe him for harboring a runaway.

He could be put in a lot of trouble because of me. The least I could do was go along with his psychotic impulses.

"So… what's a yukata?"

Hinata collapsed sideways off the bed.

"We're giving her a Japanese history lesson." Yoko declared, before she waltzed out of the room, and returned with Mori.

I felt my face flame and immediately pulled my blanket over me, shielding my nightgown from view. Mori glanced at me and then at Yoko. She patted his arm, and he sat down at the end of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

He opened his mouth and I got my first real Japanese history lesson.

Along with hearing the guy say full sentences.

A/N: Hehe. Poor Kota. (presses fast forward button)

"Welcome to the world of commoner festivals, Kota!"

I glared up those several feet at Tamaki. He sheepishly moved to stand next to Haruhi. He was wearing like the rest of the boys a kimono-like shirt and capri-like pants along with sandals. His outfit was red with gold floral print. Haruhi wore a pale blue yukata with white sakura print and a raspberry pink obi. She had a flowered hair clip in a braid of her short locks.

"I got it!" Hikaru abruptly stated.

"We found her a nickname!" Kaoru smirked.

They turned to me.

"Koko," they sang together, their gold eyes devious.

A murderous impulse struck me as I glared at the twins. They had finally found a nickname for me like that did for Hinata, Renesmé, Luna, and Yoko.

And I hated it…

I glared at Hikaru first. He wore a cerulean colored kimono with dark green pants. Hinata was wearing a black yukata with amethyst flowers on the sleeves and a dark red obi. Her layered chocolate hair was pulled into bun with a red ribbon and she wore a black hair band as well.

"Looks like she doesn't like it, right Hinakarai?" Kaoru teased.

Hinata growled at him, "Wanna die? I don't think Luna'd appreciate it if Kota or I killed you."

Kaoru wore a bright orange kimono with black pants. Luna was wearing a dark grey yukata with a lilac obi. Her pale purple locks were worn down, falling down her back like a waterfall, and her ocean blue eyes locked on Kaoru sternly.

"Leave Kota alone,"

Kaoru sighed and said, "Alright…"

Yoko piped up, "When are we going to meet up?"

"Every hour should be a good idea," Kyoya replied, "That way you can have couple-time and friend-time."

Yoko was wearing a snow-white yukata with ice blue snow-flakes and an orange obi. Mori wore a dark green kimono that resembled dragon scales with dark grey pants. Kyoya wore a dark brown kimono and pants with gold jagged designs.

"That sounds like a good idea." Renesmé replied, holding a three-year-old blond girl in her arms, with Nekozawa standing behind her.

Her platinum blond locks with blue streaks was worn in an elegant bun. Her own yukata was black with a white checkerboard pattern. Her obi was dark green. Nekozawa wore all black while his baby sister, Kirimi, wore a peach yukata with a bright pink obi.

"Kyo, whatcha gonna do while I take Kotarō around?" Mitsukuni inquired.

Jumping, my face turned a bright magenta shade that Hinata raised her eyebrows at.

I was going with Mitsukuni…

Alone?!

TAMAKI SAVE ME!!

"I shall be escorting Renge," Kyoya replied.

Renge stepped into view. She wore a yellow and pink striped yukata with an orange obi. She didn't notice Haruhi and she latched onto Kyoya's arm.

"Thanks for inviting me, Kyoya!" She sang happily.

I glanced at Mitsukuni. He wore a bright orange kimono with dark purple pants. My gaze landed on my reflection in a puddle. I had my hair straightened and it fell down my back. My own yukata was a dark grey shade with black swallow-tail butterfly print, my obi a blood red. It felt strange to be wearing clothes from my father's origin.

"Meet up here in one hour." Kyoya ordered, before he walked away with Renge hanging on his arm.

The others soon left as well. I couldn't move as the reality dawned on me that I was alone with Mitsukuni.

"Wanna try some sweets?" Mitsukuni suggested eagerly.

I fought my sandpaper tongue, "S-Sure…"

My heart leapt into my throat as Mitsukuni snatched my hand and began to pull me through the crowds of children. Streamers hung with lanterns, rustling in the breeze, oriental music mingled with the shrieks of children, and the sound of Mitsukuni's eager laughter caressed my heart. We stopped at every vendor, trying every sweet we could find. Mitsukuni even shared cotton candy with me at one point, leaving a vibrant blush dusting my ivory cheeks.

"Are you having fun, Kotarō?" Mitsukuni inquired as we walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"Yeah, I am." I laughed.

My hand covered my mouth in surprise.

When was the last time I had laughed…?

Now I remember…

It was the day before Lucinda had died, when we were baking in the kitchen.

All those years ago…

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah… I am." I said truthfully.

Mitsukuni pulled out his phone and checked the time, "We need to help back. Kyo's gonna be mad if we don't."

We pushed our way through the crowd and reached the meeting point just as the others did. Kyoya looked around, making sure we were all here. I noticed that Yoko had face-paint on her face to make her look like a tiger, Hinata and Hikaru were wearing matching wolf masks on the sides of their heads, Luna was holding a stuffed turtle that Kaoru had won her, and Tamaki was wearing a mask that looked identical to his beary.

"Haruhi, let's go try and catch some gold fish!" Hinata suggested.

Yoko turned to Renge, "Wanna go and check out the yaoi manga?"

Renge nodded eagerly and the two yaoi otaku headed off together. Kirimi begged Tamaki to go with Nekozawa, Renesmé, and her. Kyoya joined them.

"Takashi, you have to try the cotton candy!" Mitsukuni scrambled onto Mori's shoulders and they left as well.

Kaoru turned to Luna, "Is it alright if Hikaru and I have some fun?"

Luna nodded, handing him the turtle to hold on to, "Kota and I will hang out for a bit!"

Hikaru grinned, "Take good care of Looney, Koko!"

That only resulted in him to get a kick upside the head, "MY NAME IS KOTA!!"

Rubbing his head, Hikaru was steered away by Kaoru, who was smart enough not to provoke me. Luna giggled and looked down at me.

"Let's have some girl time, Kota!" She giggled.

Girl time?

"O-Okay…"

Luna linked her arm through mine and we began to walk down the street. Giggling, she told me about her date with Kaoru, and I couldn't help but laugh along. It sounded really fun, but it got me thinking.

What would a real date with Mitsukuni be like?

"Hey, Kota, can I ask you something?" the Italian girl suddenly said, her ocean blue orbs deep in thought.

"Yeah,"

"Um… are you in love with Hunny?"

I skidded to a halt, my face burning red-hot, and my heart throbbed painfully in my chest. Luna paused and turned to look at me, concern in her eyes.

"Kota, are you alright? Was that too forward?"

I looked around wildly, relieved to see no sign of the tall Mori or the golden locks of Mitsukuni, before I snatched Luna's hand and pulled her into an alley way. Luna blinked her large eyes a few times.

"L-Luna… I-I…"

My breathing was shallow and I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my eardrums.

"Y-Yes…" I confessed, lowering my scarlet eyes to my black sandals.

Luna went to reply when an unfamiliar voice caught our attention, "Well lookie what I found. Two cute chicks just waitin' here for us."

I didn't think twice when I snatched Luna's wrist and pulled her behind me. I stood before her, trying to shield her, as two older males appeared in the alley. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of alcohol invaded it, making my stomach churn.

"Wanna have some fun?" smirked the other.

"L-Leave u-us alone!" Luna choked out, fear in her eyes.

I felt it too.

I felt the fear as they drew closer.

They were larger than both of us and were clearly four or five years older. They were completely wasted from what I could tell.

"Feisty one, ain't she? I call her." said the first man who had spoken.

Luna slammed her eyes shut, shrinking against the wall, and trembling. I could hear the fear in her voice as she whimpered.

"Kaoru…"

I held the same fear.

I wanted nothing more than to see Mitsukuni's face and have him save us.

"Come on, baby, let's have some fun…"

They were only a foot away from us now. I could feel my body tremble, feel the adrenaline coursing through me, and I had that one moment of doubt.

Could I protect Luna?

I didn't care about what happened to me, but I would die before something happened to Luna, or any one of my friends.

But what could I do?

I was a coward.

All I was good for was running…

The man's fingertips touched my face and I jerked away. His eyes darkened instantly and he roughly grabbed my wrist. I let out a cry of pain as his jagged nails pierced into my wrist.

"Kota!" Luna shouted, before the other man pinned her shoulder to the wall, and grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "Lemme go, pervert!"

"Shut your mouth, whore!" He slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

"You bastard!" I snarled at him, baring my teeth.

The one holding me laughed, "Looks like I got a Goth. She thinks she's a vampire."

I let out a gasp as he knocked me back, pinning me against the wall next to Luna. He held my wrists above my head, his other hand on my waist, and he nudged my legs apart with his knee. I was unable to move and I could hear my blood rushing in my ears. The other man began to tug Luna's yukata off her shoulder. She whimpered and tried squirming free.

Oh God, Luna and I were going to be raped…

Somebody help!

I tried to scream but my voice caught in my throat. Tears prickled the corners of Luna's eyes. We were helpless against the men who planned to rape us.

"Kao… Kaoru…" Luna whined.

"N-No… get off… no!"

I struggled again when the man went to expose my chest.

"SOMEBODY HELP US! WE'RE BEING ASSAULTED!"

The man growled, slapping me across the face.

I tasted blood.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, you filthy bitch. If you scream or call for help again, we'll do worse than what we plan to do." He threatened.

Luna and I paled when his friend pulled out a switchblade. Gulping, Luna glanced at me.

"Mi…" My voice came out barely a whisper.

The man sneered, "Eh? Whatcha tryin' to say?"

"Mitsu…"

The men exchanged a look.

"_**MITSUKUNI!!**_"

My voice came out a high-pitched scream, the loudest scream I had ever screamed before.

"Takashi…"

My scarlet eyes filled with tears as the sight of Mitsukuni and Mori at the alley entrance. Mitsukuni looked up, his eyes dark and murderous, but to me he was a fallen angel from heaven.

"Don't go easy on 'em!"

Mitsukuni rushed forward, throwing the man off me with ease, and then flipped him to the ground. Mori snatched the other man off Luna by the collar of his kimono, and threw him next to his companion. Both men screamed in terror as they saw the looks in Mori's dark eyes and Mitsukuni's.

"Let's get outta here!" Luna's assaulter ran.

"Those guys are crazy!"

We watched them scramble to their feet and burst into the crowd. Luna sunk to her knees, tears in her eyes, and her face in her hands. Mori knelt beside her, wiping the dirt off her face, and gently fixing her yukata. Luna clutched him, crying.

"Are you alright?" Mori inquired, his deep baritone filled with utmost kindness.

Luna nodded fiercely, her cheek still red. Mitsukuni turned to me, his eyes widening at the blood dripping from my mouth. I reached up, my fingertips staining scarlet as I wiped it away.

"Kotarō…"

He took a step forward, and caught me just before I fell forward, my body racked with sobs. I clutched Mitsukuni to me, wanting him to hold me forever, and never let me go.

"LUNA/KOTA!"

Several voices at once caused us to turn and see the rest of our friends. Kaoru immediately ran forward, throwing his arms around his girlfriend, and shaking in evident rage.

"We're fine… we're okay now…" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Kaoru growled.

Tamaki cleared his throat, his own anger flashing in his eyes, "We should stick together for the rest of the festival."

Haruhi, Yoko, and Renesmé were crouched around Luna as well. Kyoya was informing the Ohtori Private Police Force of the two men with detailed descriptions from Luna.

Terrified or not, that girl still had a photographic memory.

Hinata and Tamaki both enveloped me in an embrace, but the only arms around me that I didn't want to let go were Mitsukuni's.

"I said I would protect you, Kotarō…" Mitsukuni whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: MORI AND HUNNY TO THE RESCUE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Musical Inspiration: Somewhere I Belong/Sadness/Love Pain – Yuki Kajiura**

**Hell yeah! Mori and Hunny kick ass! **


	7. Episode 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 7**

**Demons**

"I want to know the truth, Kota. Did they touch you?" Tamaki whispered.

My chambers were dark, the night was still. Moonlight illuminated the room through gossamer curtains, which danced against the floor from the breeze coming from the balcony doors. I stared down at the black comforter that I sat down.

I looked down, "I've told you before, no."

Tamaki's hand was shaking as he grabbed my wrist. I sighed and closed my eyes until he suddenly jerked me into his arms, pressing the side of my head into his shoulder, and he was crying.

"I'm fine… I promise…"

"They're lucky I wasn't the one to find them. I will never forgive them for what they did to Luna or you. You are girls and you should be treated as delicately as roses…"

"Tamaki, everything's alright. Mori and Mitsukuni saved us." I pulled back and wiped away his tears gently, "It isn't the first time I've been struck by a man."

Tamaki's eyes filled with enduring hatred, "I will never let that beast harm you ever again!"

I pressed my forehead against his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"We all have demons inside, Tamaki…"

Demons…

When would they leave me be?

"What demons could you possibly have?" Tamaki whispered.

My eyes widened as I let out a gasp of guilt, the memory flashing across them.

_Rain pounded on the cobblestone street, my mother's hand resting upon the crown of my head for a split second, before she went to cross the street with me trailing behind her. _

_A blaring horn screeched through the air, the blinding lights of the out-of-control car landing upon my mother and me, and Lucinda's cerulean orbs widened in terror. _

_Scared, I stumbled, accidentally knocking into her, sending her flying to the ground. I landed backwards and watched as the car hit my mother._

"_Kota… my… baby…" Lucinda reached out to me, blood staining the cobblestones, and sirens pierced the lamenting silence._

"_Mother… no!" I grab her hand, wailing, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_LUCINDA! LUCINDA!"_

_My father snatched me by the back of my jacket, knocked me back. Pulled his dying love into his arms as I watched with eyes matching the blood flowing profusely from her broken body. _

"_Akuryō…"_

_Ebony gazed into cerulean._

"_I love my baby girl…"_

Then her breathing stopped along with her heart…

Gasping, I thrashed back away from Tamaki, breathing heavily, and tears slipped down my face and from my eyes.

"I have demons…" I whispered, "I killed my mother…"

Tamaki blinked his amethyst eyes, "Lucinda died in a car accident, Kota."

My heart cracked.

"YOU ARE A DUMBASS!"

I screamed, lunging at him, snatching the front of his shirt. I pinned Tamaki to the bed, raising my hand to slap him.

"I KNOCKED INTO HER! I'M A DAMN COWARD AND BECAUSE I WENT TO RUN MY MOTHER FELL IN FRONT OF THE CAR! ALL I CAN DO IS RUN, DAMMIT! IT'S ALL I'M GOOD FOR!"

**SMACK!!**

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME TO DIE! LUCINDA WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER LOVED ME! I KILLED HER! YOU CAN'T SIT THERE AND TELL ME I'M NOT A MURDERER SUOH TAMAKI, YOU GODDAMN IDOT!"

Silence filled the room, the only sound my heavy breathing. Tamaki looked at me, his eyes shearing, forgiving.

"YELL BACK AT ME! CALL ME A MONSTER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"… No."

Tamaki's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest, and he stroked my black locks tenderly.

"Lucinda's death was not your fault, Kotarō, and you should not have to burden that guilt. You shouldn't carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders like you have. Lucinda's death was a tragic accident that you were wrongfully blamed for all of your life."

His hands ran down my spine, his arms wrapped around my small frame, and I clenched my eyes shut tightly.

"Tamaki… you're an idiot…"

"So I've been told… but an idiot I may be, you must know by now that I love you, Meichitaka Kotarō, and I would do _anything_ to protect you."

"Those are words you should save for Haruhi…"

"Haruhi isn't my sister… you are."

I opened my eyes in bewilderment, pulling up to look into his eyes.

"Tamaki…"

"Despite what you think, you still have your soul. You're a wonderful person."

I closed my eyes and rested my ear over his heart, listening to its beats, until at last I found my way back to the dreams where I truly belonged…

A/N: (fast forwardz)

The next morning I went to school like usual. I had just sat down to read when the doors opened. Mori, Mitsukuni, Yoko, and Hinata had arrived.

"Morning, Kotarō!" Mitsukuni sang.

"Hey, Mitsukuni," I glanced up from my book and smiled, "Thanks again for saving me last night. How's Luna?"

Mitsukuni plopped down in the desk in front of me, "Kao won't quit following her. He's worried."

I sweatdropped, "Sounds like Kaoru alright. Hikaru and he are so clingy."

"Hikaru the Hypocrite…" Hinata agreed, nodding.

Yoko and Mori exchanged a look as they joined her at the side of my desk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yoko asked me, brushed strands of my bangs out of my face.

"Fine, I swear." I reassured them all.

So… this is what its like to have friends.

And finally rid yourself of the demons.

"Miss Meichitaka, there's someone here to see you." the Class Rep said.

Imagine my surprise when my own aunt stepped into the room, her pale green eyes piercing, and her own ebony hair worn in a long elegant braid. Her clothes were of Transylvanian culture and her impassive face was both beautiful and sinister.

"Aunt Esperetta…"

"We finally found you, Kotarō."

I cringed.

"It's time for you to return back to your father. He's been worried about his son."

Yoko's hand went to my shoulder, "What's going on, Kota?" She whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Hinata moved into a protective stance in front of my desk, Mitsukuni doing the same, while Mori placed his hand on the crown of my head.

"It's time to leave, Kotarō." Esperetta said again.

Class Rep glanced at us worriedly, "Miss Meichitaka, is everything alright?"

Esperetta turned her unnerving eyes on him, "This is no "miss" Meichitaka. The Meichitaka heir is a boy."

Question marks hovered over my classmates heads.

"Kota is a girl!" Hinata shouted.

"What do you think "Kotarō" means, you fool. It means "first small born son". Kotarō is the son of Akuryō and my passed sister, Lucinda."

I was shaking now.

The paranoia I felt had been right.

All I could do was run, but in the end they always found me.

I couldn't get away.

I couldn't find the one place I belonged.

"Alright, Auntie, I will come with you to see my father," I whispered, my bangs shielding the tears.

Mitsukuni grabbed my hand, "No… you can't…"

I took his hand and pressed it against my cheek, "Thank you, Mitsukuni, for showing me how to love…"

His honey-brown eyes widened as he realized the true meaning behind my words. Esperetta glared.

"Master Akuryō will not be pleased if you've turned homosexual, Kotarō."

Hinata ground her teeth, "What is your damn problem?! Can't you see that Kota's a girl, just like me and Yoko?!"

Esperetta sneered at her, "You should keep your nose out of the business of Master Akuryō."

I took my first step toward my aunt.

Mitsukuni latched onto my arm.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I have to…"

"You're your own person, Kotarō! You shouldn't listen to that crazy man!"

"Mitsukuni… if you love me in any way… then let go of me…"

"K-Kotarō-"

"Let me go!!"

I jerked my arm free and walked to my aunt. She smiled for the first time since entering the classroom. I could feel the eyes of Hinata, Yoko, and Mori on me. I could hear the tears falling onto the floor that fell from the warm honey-brown orbs I fell in love with.

It would be better this way.

I should've never burdened Tamaki. I should've never met the people I had. Never had given them the chance to care for me and become friends. I knew all along that reality would catch up with me. I knew I would have to run again.

Now I was going back to the father I hated deeply.

The demons were pulling me back into the dark abyss.

"Kota, no!" Hinata shouted after me.

I paused at the doorway and turned, looking over my shoulder at them. Tears fell from burnt brown eyes, sadness flickered in dark midnight ones, and dark forest green were filled with rage and disbelief.

And to my shock, tears.

"We all love you! Please don't leave us!"

I parted my lips and said my farewell to Kurosaki Yoko, Morinozuka Takashi, Karaiko Hinata, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"My name is Meichitaka Kotarō, half-Romanian, half-Japanese, fifteen-years-old, and high school 3rd year…"

Hinata shook her head in disbelief, her lips forming soundlessly the word "no" over and over again.

"The _son_ of Meichitaka Akuryō,"

And with those words, I sealed my own fate.

"KOTARŌ! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

The last thing I heard from Class 3-A of Ouran Academy were the sobs of Haninozuka Mitsukuni…

The love of my life.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: … O.o **

**Musical Inspiration: Weight of the World – Evanescence**

**Uh-oh… what's gonna happen now…?**


	8. Episode 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 8**

**Changes**

"Master Kotarō has returned," Esperetta bowed before my father.

He was as tall as Kyoya, with raven hair that was clean cut, and cold ebony eyes. He eyed my uniform and looked at Esperetta.

"Make him change," Akuryō ordered, "And make him chop off that long disgusting hair."

"Yes, Master Akuryō."

My aunt steered me out of the room of the Meichitaka vacation home seldom used. She led me to one of the bedrooms and I saw the clothes laid out on the bed. Esperetta bowed and left, most likely to hunt down a pair of scissors, and I mechanically began to strip. I pulled on the black dress pants, buttoned the dress shirt, and pulled on the blazer. Esperetta returned, scissors in hand, and I looked at my reflection one final time.

_Snip-snip-snip! Snip-snip! Snip-snip-snip!_

Endless minutes ticked by as she changed me into the son my father viewed me as. The sudden lack of weight that my hair used to give me made me feel scared. I wasn't used to my back being visible.

"Gaze upon yourself, Master." Esperetta ordered.

I turned to the mirror, seeing my hair now at the nape of my neck, and it remained layered, making it appear shaggy-like. My eyes were lifeless; cold.

I held no recognition of myself at all by this point.

I could recall no memory of the happiness I had felt when I escaped to Ouran.

I was my father's puppet, forever controlled.

Forever hidden.

I couldn't recall the taste of sweets, couldn't recall the sound of laughter, the feeling of Bun-Bun in my arms, the warm tender embrace of Mitsukuni.

A spark of light reflected in the scarlet orbs, contrasting against my ebony hair and ivory skin.

Mitsukuni…

"Take me to my father," I whispered.

I looked away from the mirror. Stepped over the clumps of hair on the floor, followed my aunt down the corridor, and back to my father, who smiled at me for once in his life.

"Son, you have caused a large amount of grief by disappearing on us. It took us a long time to locate you." Akuryō smirked as he stood up. "You should be severally punished, however, since you did return with Esperetta by your own choice, your punishment will be less severe. Now we need to discuss your plans for the future."

"Yes, Father."

My tone was impassive.

Just like Mori…

I flinched as I remembered Mitsukuni's protector and friend. And as I remembered Mori, I inevitably remembered the motherly smile and kindness of Yoko. In return, I thought of Luna, of Kaoru, of Hikaru, of Hinata, of Renesmé, of Nekozawa, of Kyoya, of Haruhi, and of Tamaki.

… Of Mitsukuni…

"The Meichitaka Family has dealt with the running of several small companies throughout Europe and Asia for generations. In the past, we have also worked with the Suoh family, and the Ohtori family. We even worked with the Aiyazaki family once." Akuryō continued, walking around me, inspecting me. "It's time you were prepared to take over the company, Kotarō, m'boy. No more of these absurd feminine desires."

"Whatever you wish, Father,"

I hung my head, hiding the tears threatening to cascade down my face with my bangs, and I clenched my small fists at my sides.

I was so weak…

How come I felt the undying rage to strike my father as he had struck me so many times in the past?

I was a coward.

Cowards weren't supposed to fight back…

"Now we should be heading back to Transylvania as soon as possible."

Akuryō turned to head back to his seat when I jerked my head up, opening my mouth to protest, but an elderly voice replied before I could even get two words out.

"Now, now, Akuryō, I don't think Miss Kota will be leaving Japan anytime soon."

I turned and saw, to my utmost disbelief, Suoh Yuzuru, Tamaki's father. He was standing next to Kurosaki Daisuke and Karaiko Ichigo, who both were sternly staring at my father, their normal warm smiles vanished.

My father whirled around, "Ah, Yuzuru. I see you've brought along Daisuke and Ichigo as well." He narrowed his eyes, "My _son_ will be returning to Transylvania with me."

"Akuryō, I'm afraid you are mistaken." Another voice and Ohtori Yoshio, Kyoya's father, appeared in the doorway. "Because you do not have a son, whereas I have three. You have a beautiful young daughter who you have mistreated for far too long."

I couldn't believe my ears, couldn't believe the sight of my friends' fathers standing up to my father, for _my_ sake!

"You do realize Akuryō that the Suohs would be able to take over custody over Kotarō by themselves."

Ebony eyes flickered in rage, "Try and take my son! I will fight!"

"Even if you do fight, the Ohtori family would step in and back-up the Suohs instantly," Yoshio said, "Add the Hitachiins, the Karaikos, the Kurosakis, the Aiyazakis, the Matsumōtōs, the Nekozawas, the Italias, the Morinozukas, and the Haninozukas. You wouldn't even stand a chance with so many prestigious families fighting for the same cause."

Daisuke nodded and said, "And we all would. Kota has become like a second daughter to me."

Ichigo gave a small grunt of agreement.

"Leave her in peace." Yuzuru said firmly, "Kota will be remaining in Suoh Mansion Number 2 with my son."

"You will no long abuse her," Ichigo whispered, "So help me God if you ever lay another finger on her."

Daisuke touched my shoulder, "Come, Kota, let's get you home."

I started to go with him when I remembered Mitsukuni's words.

"Wait…"

"_It's alright to be your true self, even if someone doesn't like it…"_

"There's something I need to say to my father."

For far too long, I couldn't escape this hell.

So many times I tried…

I was still caged inside…

Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself.

I stood at my full height, for once not backing down from the cold judgmental ebony gaze, and I locked my scarlet on his face, seeing the tic in his clenched jaw form.

"I am a girl. I am the daughter of Lucinda and I have her blood flowing through my veins. I will live my dream and become a baker, no matter what you think or say. I won't run away from you anymore. I won't run from the demons. I will fight them and I will be myself. I hate you and I will never regard you as my father, Meichitaka Akuryō. From this day forward, I will cast away my surname, and take on the name of Suoh in its stead."

Without giving my father a chance to reply, I turned to the older men, and gave a slight nod, before I followed them out the doors.

I shut the door, locking it with the man who raised me behind it.

It would be forgotten, never to be unlocked by my hand, forever.

So what if they could see the darker side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become.

Yuzuru smiled at me before he turned to the other three, "Thank you for your support."

"Of course. We love our little Kota!" Daisuke exclaimed, hugging me along with Ichigo.

"Uh… Daisuke… Ichigo… need air…" I wheezed.

Yoshio gave a slight nod, "Oh, by the way, Suoh."

"Hmm?"

"I've given up on making Miss Fujioka Kyoya's bride. I've found another who would be perfect for him. She's the only daughter of the Matsumōtō family. I've requested that she come and stay with us while her parents return to Paris."

"That's wonderful, Ohtori."

"Farewell for now, Miss Kotarō. Call if you ever need the Ohtori Family's support."

"Yes, sir," I bowed to him before he climbed into his waiting car.

Daisuke and Ichigo climbed inside of Ichigo's Lamborghini and drove off. I glanced up at Tamaki's father, feeling myself smile.

"Thank you…"

Yuzuru placed his hand on top of the crown of my head, "There's something we need to discuss…" He slid inside of the car and patted the seat next to him, "Come, we shall discuss it over some lunch."

The car headed for the business district, dropping us off at one of the Matsumōtō restaurants, and I followed the chairman inside. He requested a table for two in a private section. Once we were seated and ordered, Yuzuru cleared his throat, folding his hands on the table, and his brown eyes locked on me.

"Kotarō, I am going to legally adopt you into the Suoh family."

I dropped my fork in shock.

"You are to reside in Suoh Mansion Number 2 with Tamaki. You are to take on the Suoh name, and will also be made a legitimate heir. However, my mother has set conditions, and I know of them already."

Conditions?

For being adopted into the Suoh family?

"You are to never set foot within the Main Estate unless she requests your audience. You are also to be engaged to the eldest son of one of most prestigious families in the city."

Engaged?!

"B-But Y-Yuzuru!?"

He held up his hand. My mouth shut instantly.

"Meet the boy before you reject the idea," He said with a small reassuring smile.

I felt guilty at the thought.

To be engaged to be married to anyone other than Mitsukuni…

It broke my heart.

"You will be married on your 18th birthday, no later."

I sucked in my breath.

"Is that all?"

"There is one more condition…"

I bit my lip in anticipation.

"You are to keep high marks in all of your studies."

"A-Alright…"

Yuzuru smiled as the waiter came, and served us our orders, before he took a bite of his. "Exquisite,"

We ate in silence for about five minutes. My aching hungry disappeared.

He dabbed his mouth, "Kota, the adoption process will take some time, but you are to take on the Suoh name immediately."

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"Call me, Dad." He smiled again.

"D-Dad…"

It felt strange to call a gentle man that title.

"Shima will take you shopping tonight. Splurge and get anything you believe will make you happy."

I blushed faintly, "Thank you…"

Yuzuru looked serious, "I would do anything to see you smile again…"

He reached out and touched my short locks.

"I'm so sorry that I am not your biological father. You truly are the sister that Tamaki never had…"

I felt a lump burn my throat at those words.

"Your new life has arrived, Kota."

I looked down and whispered, "Kotarō…"

Yuzuru blinked.

I looked back up and smiled, "My name is Suoh Kotarō, Dad."

So many changes…

But they were for the better…

I was sure of it.

And for once in my fifteen years in this world, I could see the light of acceptance.

The animal inside had been tamed at last.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yay! Kota's now a Suoh! But who's her fiancé? Find out soon!**

**Musical Inspiration: Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

**Seven more episodes left… hmm… I shall work in some fluff!!**


	9. Episode 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 9**

**Over and Over**

I went back to Ouran the next day.

Only this time, I was Suoh Kotarō, the adopted daughter of the chairman.

People I had met in passing at the academy didn't recognize me anymore, the sudden appearance change the cause for it. I no longer wore the girls' uniform, now clad in a boys' since I preferred the darker colors of it.

I entered classroom 3-A, carrying my old backpack, and walked up to my sensei, handing him the note from Yuzuru. He read it slowly, giving me a small nod, before he showed me my new seat.

"Good morning, Hunny! Are you feeling any better?"

My body became paralyzed as Mitsukuni entered the classroom with Mori, Yoko, and Hinata behind him. They glanced at my old seat before taking their own, a lamenting silence between them, and none of them noticed me. Classmates began to whisper, the words surrounding me.

"Poor Hunny… he's been like that ever since that Kota girl left with that creepy woman yesterday…"

"So we were right! There was something going on between them!"

"What's worse is that I heard from my sister, who's in Hunny's younger brother's class at the middle school, that Hunny's father has arranged an engagement for him!"

"Hunny's getting married? What about the Host Club?"

"He's still going to be in it, according to Tamaki!"

"What school does she go to? Does she go to Ouran?"

"His father wouldn't say! He didn't even tell him the girl's name or what family she's from!"

"She must be from a really important family! Perhaps she's related to one of the Host Club!"

So Mitsukuni was to be married as well…

Perhaps it was for the better, us never having a relationship.

He would be far happier with someone who wasn't as broken as I was…

However, no matter how many times that thought ran through my mind, my heart argued. Over and over, I fell for Mitsukuni, no matter how hard I tried not to. He deserved to be happy, deserved to be with someone who came from a good home, and didn't have the darkened sorrow-streaked past that I did.

That's why I didn't call out to him; make him realize I was still here.

I was a ghost when it came to Mitsukuni.

It was better this way.

And so the ghost ignored the continued whispers, locked her scarlet eyes on the board, and for once in her life, paid attention to the lectures of the sensei.

A/N: (F-a-S-t-F-o-R-w-A-r-D)

School had ended for the day, and I was walking across the campus.

"Hey, new guy!"

I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder, stopped by two people I hadn't thought I would ever speak to again. Once they got a look at my face and my eyes, their own gold ones widened several degrees, their faces of true shock.

"KOKO?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in bewilderment.

One shook his head in shock, "No way! You went back to your father! We thought that you had gone back to Transylvania!"

The other gapped, "Why didn't Milord tell us?! I knew he was acting oddly calm!! He would've been sobbing like the rest of us if you had really left!!"

"What's going on?!" they both cried.

I clamped my hands over their mouths, "Shut it, both of ya!" I snatched their arms and dragged them into the rose garden maze, far from any eavesdroppers. "Look, I don't want any one else to know I still go here at Ouran. It's best if Mitsukuni moves on with his life!"

"But we thought you loved Hunny?"

"I do!"

"Then why are you making him believe you're gone forever?"

I sighed and told them about how Yuzuru and the other fathers had rescued me. I also spilled about how I was being adopted into the Suoh family. I told them of the conditions Tamaki's grandmother had set as well.

"So you have to get married to someone else… so you don't want to hurt Hunny."

"That's right. It's better this way."

One brushed my hair out of my face, "Is it really?"

I couldn't answer him.

"If you think about it, Hunny's been placed within an arranged marriage at the same time as you. How do you know for certain that you're not his fiancée?"

My heart throbbed at the possibility.

"Koko, you should go with us to Music Room 3 and tell everyone what you just told us."

I hissed at them.

"_Excluding_ the bit about you being in love with Hunny."

I glared at them individually.

"You two aren't going to blab to them if I don't, right?"

They smirked.

"What do you think, Koko?"

Twitching, I felt the impulse to knock them both out.

Damn you, Hitachiin Brothers.

"Koko, listen to us. There has never been a time when Hunny has ever acted like the way he did after you left yesterday. He cares about you… he probably loves you."

I looked down painfully, "I can't believe you when you say that…"

A tear slipped down my cheek as I sighed. One brushed it away.

"'A tear is only water; a sigh is only air…'"

"Come with us, Koko…"

They held out their hands.

"Please…"

I jerked my head up in shock to hear that word falling from their lips. Sincerity shone brightly in their golden orbs.

"We miss you…"

I bit my lip, "Is there a chance that I'm Mitsukuni's fiancée?"

"There's only one way to find out…"

Slowly, hesitantly, I reached for their hands. The moment my hands made contact with theirs, I just knew that something was going to happen to change my life even further. The Hitachiin Twins broke into a run, pulling me with them, and out of the maze. We ran across the courtyard, back into the building, up the staircases, down the halls, and finally we reached the clubroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru released me just then, "Just wait here for a minute, okay? Open the door after a few minutes."

I gave a small nod, watching them slip inside, and close the doors behind them.

I knew what they were testing.

They were testing to see if I would run away again…

Would I?

"'I feel it everyday, it's all the same. It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to.'"

I watched my watch, watched the seconds ticking by.

"'It feels like everyday stays the same. It's dragging me down and I can't pull away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try.'"

Memories of Mitsukuni ran through my mind.

"'So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head, I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me but I want you instead. I'll keep on wasting all my time. Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to…'"

I was sick of running away.

I gripped the handle of the door, my hand trembling violently, and I took in a deep breath.

And when I opened the door…

I knew I had made the right choice.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Cliffy. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Over and Over/Frozen – Three Days Grace/Delain**

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!**


	10. Episode 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 10**

**My Sacrifice**

The Host Club was gathered in the middle of the music room, seated on the two couches, and in chairs at the ends of the coffee table in the middle. Cups of tea were placed before each person. Yoko and Luna, the only non-members, were seated at a table only a few feet away. I closed the door behind me.

With every step that I took, my heart throbbed in my chest, and thundered in my ear drums.

One by one, their eyes met my scarlet, slight recognition within most of them. Breathing became shallow, tears sprang to the eyes of Luna and Yoko, and my footsteps echoed against the floor. Suddenly, Tamaki stood up, clearing his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement."

They all listened, but their eyes remained on me.

"Kotarō was adopted into the Suoh family as of yesterday. She is now a legitimate heir and my sister. However, my grandmother set certain conditions to the adoption of Kotarō. One being that, like myself, she is to never set foot within the Main Estate. Another is that she keeps high marks within all of her classes. The final condition is that she be engaged to the eldest son of one of the more prestigious families and be married on her 18th birthday."

Hopefully, my eyes met Mitsukuni's honey-brown.

"The name of her fiancé… you know it?" Haruhi blinked.

Tamaki nodded, "I'm forbidden to say though."

Hinata was shaking, her bangs falling over her eyes, before she leapt to her feet and snatched the front of my blazer. Tears brimmed her dark green eyes.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WAS WORRIED SICK OVER YOU!!"

Hinata released me, and Hikaru was right there for her to cry into his shoulder. He scooped her in his arms, carried her back to his seat on the couch, and cradled her against his chest as she cried. Kaoru patted her leg in reassurance.

"It's good to see you showing your face to your friends again, Kotarō." Tamaki smiled at me.

"Wait, you're not going by Kota anymore?" Luna blinked a few times.

I shook my head, "I no longer have pain when it comes to my name now that I'm a Suoh."

I went to stand beside Tamaki's side.

"Kotarō, may I ask why you're wearing a male uniform?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Dad said I didn't have to wear the girls' one if I was uncomfortable in it."

Yoko got to her feet, "Your hair… it's… so short… like a-"

I nodded, "A boy's, yes. I was forced to have it cut off."

"We can fix it; make it look like a girl's again…" Luna rummaged around her bag.

"It's fine, I don't mind, really."

Haruhi met my eyes, "I think you still look cute, even if you're hair's cut like a boy's. Mine is too, but it is a lot easier to manage, y'know?"

"Yes, I noticed as well."

"You seem… different somehow, Koko." Kaoru stated.

My gaze traveled to my feet slowly, "Perhaps for the better…"

Mitsukuni finally spoke, "I'm so happy you're still here, Kotarō…"

"Mitsukuni… I…"

"Takashi, we should go now." Mitsukuni said, standing up.

Yoko went to follow, "Bye guys. It's good to know you're still here, Kota."

I smiled at her, watching Mori's and Mitsukuni's retreating backs as they headed for the door. The twins blinked a few times, while Hinata blew her nose, and wiped her eyes. Haruhi exchanged a look with Tamaki.

"There's a distance between us…" I whispered.

A lump burned my throat at the thought.

"It's because of the engagements." Kaoru sighed.

"I figured…" Hikaru sighed, wrapping an arm around Hinata.

I stared down at my shoes, Tamaki placing a hand on my shoulder, "We should head home as well. You are to meet your fiancé this evening."

Nodding, I waited for Tamaki to quickly peck Haruhi on the lips, before he took my hand, and we walked out of the club room. In silence, we walked out of the building, and across the courtyard. The car was waiting for us, and I climbed in first, sliding across the seats, before I buckled in. We drove to the second estate, Tamaki squeezing my hand gently.

"Shima says she'll help you choose a lovely new dress for you to wear."

"Alright…"

Tamaki sighed and said, "Kotarō, I know you're upset about Hunny, but do you want to go back to that madman? You have to marry the one Grandmother has chosen for you if you want to remain in the family."

"I know, Tamaki. It's alright. I'll agree to whatever Grandmother wants." I gave a shaky laugh, "That's my sacrifice, isn't it? To give up my right to be with the love of my life just to stay with my real loving family?"

Tamaki didn't reply as the car came to a stop. I climbed out of it, entering the estate, and greeting Shima with a small hug.

"Greetings, Mistress. Please shower and we will get you prepared to meet your fiancé."

"Alright, Shima," I agreed.

Tamaki reached out a hand desperately, "Kotarō, wait…"

I shook my head, "I will make my judgment of him when we meet. I don't want your interference, Tamaki."

I headed up the stairs, two at a time, and ran straight for my chambers. I entered the bathroom, disposing of my clothes, before I turned on the water. Closing my eyes, I showered, trying desperately to find a way to sooth the nerves within the pit of my stomach.

I had made my choice.

Become engaged to someone of high importance, even if it wasn't Mitsukuni, and I would finally be Tamaki's sister and protected…

If I disagreed to the engagement, then I would have to go back to Akuryō…

The latter was not an option.

I had a life now.

A life where I could finally be myself.

Only… I didn't feel like I could.

Because being me meant being with the one I truly loved.

The hot water ran cold after awhile. I turned off the shower, climbed out of the stall, and dried myself with a towel. I pulled on my robes, entering my chambers to find Shima, waiting. She had a short-sleeved black dress that fell to the knees in pleats on the bed along with a pair of black leggings and red toe shoes with ribbons. A large red sash lay idly next to the dress.

"It's one that Master Yuzuru picked out himself," Shima informed me.

Nodding, I proceeded to dress. Shima helped tie the ribbons on the toe shoes and the sash around my waist. She then blow-dried my hair and tied a red ribbon in my hair. After adding a touch of blush and some red lip gloss, Shima declared me "prettier than a rose", before she glanced at the clock.

"He'll be here shortly. Come, let's go downstairs, and listen to Master Tamaki play the piano."

I took Shima's arm and we headed back downstairs into the room where Tamaki's grand piano was stored. He was seated at it, playing beautiful music that brought tears to my eyes. I blinked furiously, the tears threatening to spill, before I glided across the floor, and perched myself beside Tamaki on the bench. He glanced at me, smiled, and continued to move his magical fingers across the keys, the soft melody dancing through the air.

"Beautiful…" I whispered.

"As you are, sister," Tamaki replied, closing his amethyst eyes.

His words brought a blush to my ivory cheeks.

"Bella's Lullaby, is it not? Luna made me listen to it…"

Tamaki nodded, eyeing me still.

"Are you nervous?"

"…Yes…"

"He is kind… and gentle-hearted. You shouldn't be afraid. He will make a fine husband for you, Kotarō."

"I fear that I will not like him…"

"He is likable… do not worry."

Biting my lip, I glanced at the notes on the sheet music, a remembrance occurring as I did.

"_See, this key makes this sound, Kotarō._"

"_Oh, wow! You really like to play the piano, don't you?"_

"_It makes Mom smile. Would you like for me to teach you someday?"  
_

"_Please, Tamaki! I want to be just like you!"_

"_It's a promise then!"_

I smiled, "Tamaki, do you remember what you promised me when we were younger? The last time I visited France before you returned to Japan?"

Tamaki thought over it, "Not really."

"You promised you would teach me how to play the piano…"

"So I did…"

"Will you, brother? Will you teach me how to bring tears to peoples' eyes just by playing these beautiful notes and melodies?"

The blond smiled and whispered, "Anything for you, Kotarō…"

Closing my eyes, I smiled, a laugh of joy escaping me. Tamaki gave me my first lesson right then and there, and before I knew it, it was just about time for my fiancé to arrive.

"Mistress Kotarō, Master Tamaki, he's here." Shima called.

The notes faded away as we exchanged a look. I gulped, my nerves returning in a heartbeat. Tamaki took my hand, pulled me to my feet, and gently began to lead me across the room, and out the door.

"Tamaki, I'm scared…"

"Don't be, Kotarō… just remember I'm here…"

Trembling, I felt his hand leave mine. Shima gave a curt nod before the doors opened.

My scarlet eyes widened as my heart exploded in shock within my chest.

"K-Kotarō…!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: MWHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER! If you want to know who Kotarō's fiancé is, then you gotta review. **

**Musical Inspiration: Bella's Lullaby – Twilight Soundtrack**

**Go on, click the button. You know you wanna…**


	11. Episode 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 11**

**Dark Rose**

"K-Kotarō…!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. The golden blond hair, softly cascading around his handsome Lolita face, and the warm honey-brown orbs that stared straight to my soul, they all belonged to Mitsukuni.

"You're… my fiancé…?" I whispered in shock.

Mitsukuni's father stood behind him, his hand firmly on Mitsukuni's shoulder. In his other hand was a blindfold.

"Even Hunny didn't know until the door just opened," Tamaki whispered, "I was shocked at first when Father told me the name of your fiancé. To think it was really the one you so deeply cherished that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to your father's torment just so he could remain happy. I guess Fate intervened and prevented the separation of you and your soul mate, Kotarō."

"Beautiful… absolutely beautiful… Suoh didn't lie when he said his daughter was a dark rose." Mr. Haninozuka said in awe, taking me in for the first time.

He was a large man, with shoulder-length wild grey-brown hair, and a beard on a chiseled chin. Mitsukuni and Chika must've taken after their mother, because neither looked like their father.

"It's to be a long engagement, three years." Tamaki said, "They should be quiet happy together."

Mitsukuni glanced up at his father, "Father, may I?"

Mr. Haninozuka nodded, "Of course, son. Go ahead." He released Mitsukuni's shoulder.

He eliminated the space between us, taking my hands in his own, happiness shining brightly in his eyes as he stared into mine. I could feel my face fill with warmth as he gazed at me like I was the single most beautiful thing he had ever gazed upon.

"I'm so happy…" Mitsukuni whispered.

"Me too…" I replied just as softly.

"No one can be mad at you at school… we don't have to hide our relationship like the others…" Mitsukuni continued to say, "Because our parents' are the ones who arranged it."

I grinned, "We can hold hands,"

"Share sweets!"

"Share Bun-Bun,"

"We can do everything that couples do!"

I paused and said, "I won't mind you still being in the Host Club, you know that, right?"

Mitsukuni nodded and said, "I know. You're that kind, Kotarō."

"I can see I made a wise decision when it came to my eldest son's future. Kotarō is a lovely young woman and cares deeply for Mitsukuni." Mr. Haninozuka smiled.

"Let's go out to dinner!" Mitsukuni said excitedly.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

Mr. Haninozuka smiled at that, "I know the perfect little café too. Come along now."

Tamaki smiled and said, "I believe I need to make a conference call. Excuse me." He turned and smirked at Mitsukuni, "Hunny, I want Kotarō home no later than eleven o'clock, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Tama!" Mitsukuni saluted him playfully.

We giggled as we turned, and walked out the front doors, into Mitsukuni's waiting car. Mr. Haninozuka sat up front with the driver, giving us some privacy.

That's when the tears just started to overflow.

Mitsukuni pulled me close as I cried into his chest, his arm wrapped around my petite frame tightly, and his other hand pressing the back of my head. He was crying as well.

We were crying in joy.

"I was so upset when Father told me I had to get married!" Mitsukuni sobbed, "All I could think about was you, and how you had left! Takashi couldn't even leave my house that night and had to spend the night comforting me!"

I was too incoherent to reply. Instead, Mitsukuni just rocked me gently within his arms until my tears ceased. By that time, we were nearing the café. Taking out a handkerchief, Mitsukuni wiped my eyes and face, removing all traces that I had been crying. The door opened, and we stepped out into the winter night, hand-in-hand.

My eyes widened.

It was the same café that Tamaki had taken me to…

The same one where I saw Reiko and realized I was in love with Mitsukuni…

"I'll be back home in a couple of hours. Just phone for a driver, Mitsukuni." Mr. Haninozuka said with a smile.

"Alright, Father."

I watched the car drive away.

"Let's go and get something sweet to eat, Kotarō!" Mitsukuni laughed.

He steered me inside, where we were seated in at a private table in the corner. Mitsukuni held my hand across the table. A waitress came and took our orders, us both ordering the sweetest deserts the place offered, and then we were alone.

"You're smiling," Mitsukuni said happily.

I gave a small nod, "I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mitsukuni smiled at me. Our orders arrived just then. Excitedly, we dug in, comparing tastes, discussing which sweets we preferred over others, and some deserts that I'd have to try out when it came to baking.

"When we get married, we'll get a house wherever you want, Kotarō! And we'll visit Yo-yo and Takashi all the time! Hey, maybe we can live with them! Or maybe we can buy a bakery for you!"

I watched as Mitsukuni started making plans for our future, his eyes lighting up with every new idea that would inevitably make me smile, and he continued to brainstorm. I couldn't help but notice that all the things he spoke of were things for me. It was as if my happiness was all that mattered to him.

"And we can make Chika and Ali come and visit too!"

"That sounds great…"

Mitsukuni paused and said, "Are you okay?"

I gazed down at my lap thoughtfully, "Mitsukuni… I want to have a daughter…"

Mitsukuni's eyes widened slightly, "You do?"

"Ever since I was younger, I dreamt of having a baby girl, one who would be raised the way I should've been… a girl who would be a happy child." I confessed, "Out of all the things in life, I want to have you, and I want to have a daughter."

"Okay… we'll try and have a daughter too." Mitsukuni whispered.

"Promise?" I looked up, meeting his warm eyes.

Nodding, Mitsukuni closed his eyes.

"What about college? Is there anywhere you want to go?" He then asked.

"I… I want to be a baker so… a culinary school…?"

Mitsukuni nodded, "I'm sure we can find a good one for you to get into. I'm going into the family business." He paused, "Yo-yo and Takashi are both going abroad for college. They're both getting into Oxford I think."

DANG!

"What about Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"Tama wants to help Haru become a lawyer. That's why she's going to Ouran in the first place."

"Oh… I see…"

"Does this mean that Tama's going to be my brother-in-law?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But if we have kids then they won't technically be related by blood."

"Nope,"

"Then if Tama and Haru have a son, and we have a girl, then they can fall in love!"

I sweatdropped, "Mitsukuni, let's not get ahead of ourselves…"

He blinked a few times, "Okay, Kotarō."

We finished eating before we decided to go for a walk. We walked down the street, Mitsukuni holding my hand tightly, before we headed for the park. I glanced up at the winter night sky just as snow began to cascade.

"How pretty…" I whispered.

We walked through the park, not stopping until we reached the fountain. Mitsukuni sat down on the edge of it, patting the spot next to him. I joined him hesitantly.

"Kotarō… do you remember when you asked me if I liked anyone the day I took you home with me?"

"Yeah…"

"I never answered… I wanted to tell you that I liked you but I was afraid it would scare you off…"

I gave a weak laugh, "You were right to think that. It probably would've."

Mitsukuni turned to look at me, his eyes filled with so many emotions, each one intense.

"I never got to say "I love you" the day you left with your mean aunt, though you told me."

I gulped slightly, my face flaming red, especially when Mitsukuni began to lean in. Panicked, I turned away, clenching my eyes shut.

"Kotarō, what's wrong?"

I dodged without thinking!

Dammit!

"Kotarō…?"

I began to fidget; scared to look him in the eyes, to show him I was inexperienced.

Mitsukuni was two whole years older than me; it was obvious he was knowledgeable when it came to this stuff!

Hell, he's even kissed _Hinata_?!

It was hard enough learning that knowledge without letting it slip that I was completely inexperienced when it came to boys!

I wanted to kiss Mitsukuni, I really did, but I was scared.

What if I was bad at kissing? What if Mitsukuni didn't want to kiss me again if I screwed up our first kiss? What if we wanted nothing more to do with me because I was so innocent when it came to love, relationships, and dating?"

"Oh, I get it!" He sang suddenly, giggling, "This'll be your first kiss!"

My face burned even more intensely as those words escaped Mitsukuni's lips. He placed his hand tenderly over mine, squeezing it gently, before he leaned in closer.

"Kotarō, I love you, and I've been in love with you."

Those words made me turn and face him, see the sincerity glowing in those honey-brown eyes, and my heart began to pound. Slowly, he closed his eyes, just before pressing his lips to my own gently.

The feeling of his lips on mine, the way they were pressing softly like rose petals brushing against my lips, the sugar from his deserts brushing and mixing with mine, all of the feelings were completely tender.

It was so hard to believe that this was happening, that Mitsukuni was destined to be my husband in less than three years time and that I could finally be myself in this life…

Something unexpected happened just then. Mitsukuni placed a hand on my shoulder, tilting his head a little to the side, and he slowly deepened the kiss. I hesitantly responded to it, his sweet breath entering my mouth, my first real kiss as sweet as it could be.

I had never felt like this before.

Never felt like someone actually desired me…

Mitsukuni scooted closer, the kiss continuing. It wasn't hard to adjust to just breathing through my nose; to the erotic feeling of a kiss such as this.

It was hard to believe that touch could be so soft… so gentle.

To me, touch had been something associated with pain, from all the years of my father striking me for trying to be myself. After years of it, I would flinch whenever his cold judgmental eyes met mine. I couldn't be in the same room with him without trembling in fear, afraid of making one mistake that would set him off, and he would beat me for it.

And if I cried, he only hit harder…

I almost jerked back, but I reminded myself that Akuryō was gone forever.

He could no longer harm me…

I was safe now, safe in Mitsukuni's arms.

This dark rose could now bloom instead of wilt.

I almost giggled at that.

I sounded like Yoko.

Mitsukuni ended the kiss as softly as it had begun, our eyes opening simultaneously, and I couldn't help but blush. He smiled at me, brushing strands of black hair out of my face, and he pressed our foreheads together.

"You're so beautiful…" He breathed.

"Really…?"

Mitsukuni smiled, "Yeah!"

I grinned back, before watching the soft flakes form a blanket of snow on the ground.

"I'd do anything…" Mitsukuni whispered, "Just to see you smile…"

I had heard those words before.

And now I could finally believe them.

"'Close your eyes for the night is falling. Fear no dark for it is warm and safe.'" I whispered softly. "'A tear is only water; a sigh is only air…'"

Mitsukuni leaned in again, "I will see you smile always, Kotarō…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw, the kiss scene was just so fluffy! I couldn't help myself! Kota x Mitsukuni is one of my fave pairings! It's just so cute! Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Sleepwalkers Dream – Delain**

**Aw, there are only four more episodes left…**


	12. Episode 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 12**

**I'd Do Anything**

"Sir Tamaki, go hang out at Kyoya's!" Yoko ordered, shoving Tamaki out the front door.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed, stumbling.

"You wanted to use the kotatsu table, right? Now's your big chance," Luna pointed out.

Haruhi and Hinata nodded in agreement. Yoko then shut the door in Tamaki's face. I stood at the base of the steps, tilting my head to the side, and raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? And why did you just lock Tamaki outside and kick him out of the house?"

Luna grinned and said, "We wanted to throw an All Girls' Party to celebrate your engagement to Hunny!"

I sweatdropped.

Shoulda known they were gonna attack me…

It was in their nature.

I was just glad they didn't bring Renge. I couldn't stand the otaku.

"What exactly does this party include?" I sighed, giving in.

"FUN!" Luna shouted with Hinata.

"Haruhi? Were you dragged here?" I asked.

Haruhi gave a nod.

"C'mon, let's go and listen to the CDs I brought with me!" Luna suggested, snatching my arm, and pulling me behind her.

Yoko, Hinata, and Haruhi followed us up the stairs. Shima waved at the girls as I was dragged passed her.

SHIMA, HELP ME, DAMMIT!

"Here it is!" Luna exclaimed, tossing me on the bed like a rag doll, and zipping over to my stereo.

"You realize you've been around the twins way too long, right?" I said.

Luna and Hinata paused, exchanging a look.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

Haruhi and I sweatdropped.

Yoko was shuffling through my closet of clothes, "Wow, Kota, you really do like dark colors. The only color in here is red."

"I think purple would be a good color on you," Hinata said, plopping down next to me on the bed.

"No, blue!" Luna protested, choosing a CD, and putting it in.

Yoko glanced at me, "I think that green would be a nice color."

Haruhi sweatdropped, "But with her eyes she'd look like a Christmas tree…"

"Hey, isn't Christmas Break starting soon?" Luna mused.

"Luna, we started it yesterday," Haruhi replied.

"Oh yeah…" She pressed the play button.

A song I had never heard started to play. It was upbeat, which explained why I never heard it before. I preferred heavy metal or Goth rock. Haruhi was looking through the collection of books Dad had got me. Yoko was now picking up old photos from my childhood with Tamaki and looking at them. Hinata was bobbing her head in time to the beat of the song.

"This song reminds me of Hunny," She quipped.

I turned to Luna, "Hey, start the song over."

Luna complied, now going through my CDs. This time, I listened to the lyrics.

_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there, and I'm here waiting. And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid, but now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand._

I closed my eyes, picturing Mitsukuni in my mind, hearing his voice singing instead.

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you…_

Biting my lip, I hugged myself, rocking gently back and forth.__

Together we broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school and leave this place, to never come back. So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here, I'll be waiting. This could be the one last chance to make you understand and I just can't let you leave me once again.

The beautiful lyrics to a song I never knew buzzed within my eardrums.

_  
I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you…_

It was speaking the truth…

_  
I close my eyes and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you. Nanana, and I'd do anything for you, nanana…_

"He really would…" I breathed in shock.__

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. To fall asleep with you. With you, yeah. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you, I'd do anything there's nothing I won't do. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything 'cause I know I won't forget you…

"What'd you think?"

I opened my eyes to see Luna leaning in front of me, her palms on her thighs, and her blue eyes inquiring.

"I love it…" I whispered.

Hinata glanced at Yoko, "Hey, Yuna, aren't we going to give her the thing?"

Yoko jolted, "Oh, that's right! Thanks, Rikku." She turned to Luna, "Hey, Lulu, where'd you put it?"

"Haruhi has it," Luna replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." I said, face-palming, "What was with all the different names? Aren't those the names of the girls from FFX?"

They all smiled and said, "Yeah."

Luna looked toward the ceiling, "Come to think of it, you don't have a nickname like that, do you? Hmm…"

"She's Paine." Yoko said immediately.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

Haruhi waved her hands in front of her when I inclined my head in her direction, "Can't help you, sorry."

Thanks a lot, Haruhi…

Hinata zipped over to her childhood friend, and Haruhi dug something out of her pocket. Hinata then zipped back over to me.

"Hold out your hand," She ordered.

Sighing, I complied. Hinata then dropped a silver chain in my hand, an onyx pendent with a strange red kanji on it. I gazed at it in surprise.

"It's a gift, from all of us." Yoko explained, smiling. "Nessie helped us pick it out. It's the kanji for "Courage".

"I dunno what to say…" I whispered.

I put it on, smiling at them.

"Thank you very much." I said. "I love it."

Luna and Hinata glomped me, "You are just so cute!!" Luna said.

"ACTING LIKE THE TWINS AGAIN!"

They released me with a giggle.

"Wow, you really like mysteries," Haruhi said, as she continued to gaze at my books.

"Yeah, I do." I replied, "I grew up sneaking Nancy Drew under my pillows."

"Your music is killer. Nessie'd love to get her hands on some of these albums." Yoko stated, "Within Temptation, Delain, Lacuna Coil, Nightwish, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Coheed and Cambria, Cold, Echoes of Eternity, Leaves' Eyes, Hoobastank, Howl's Moving Castle Soundtrack, The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack, Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack, Metallica, Blue Öyster Cult, and Rush." She turned her burnt brown eyes on me, "What's with the last three?"

"Ichigo got me into it, okay?" I replied vehemently, crossing my arms over my chest.

Hinata sweatdropped, "He is such an Oldies freak…"

Luna flopped onto my bed, putting her hands behind her head. Hinata laid back as well, Yoko and Haruhi joining them. I laid back as well, my arms crossed over my stomach.

"Whatcha guys' doin' over break?" Hinata wondered.

"I gotta go to Venice and visit Mom." Luna sighed, "Kaoru's been invited but I don't think he wants to deal with Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera again…"

I didn't even get a chance to ask when Haruhi explained, "Her cousins Antonia, Francesca, and her sister, Oriana."

"Nessie's taking Umehito with her back to England," Hinata told us, "To visit Aunt Esmé. Then they're going to the states to visit Uncle Komari." She closed her eyes partway, "My half-brother, Kiyoshi, he's coming to visit on Christmas Eve… Dad's invited the Hikaru and Kaoru over for dinner on Christmas Day since their parents are on another trip in Europe."

"Father and I are going to be having dinner with the Morinozuka family. Ali and her father are coming to stay." Yoko said with a small smile, "I think that Hunny's family is coming too. What are Sir Tamaki and you doing this holiday, Kota?"

I blinked a few times, "To be honest, I don't know. We haven't even talked about making any plans… Maybe we'll go visit Kyoya or somethin'…"

"The mind-reader's going to his sister's." Hinata replied.

It wasn't like Tamaki and I were going to the Main Estate to spend Christmas with Dad…

We were forbidden by Grandmother.

I wondered if Tamaki and I could go over to Yoko's and have Christmas with her.

She _was_ Tamaki's best friend… but what about Haruhi?

"Hey, Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Dad and I are going to stop in on Hinata," Haruhi replied, "Then we're probably going to head on down to Karuizawa and visit Misuzu and Mei." She looked thoughtful, "Maybe I could give Kazumi and Arai a call…"

Luna glanced at me, "Hey, Paine, what did you do for Christmas in Transylvania?"

I flinched slightly.

"Lulu!" Yoko hissed, "Don't bring up bad memories!"

"Sorry! My bad!" Luna hastily apologized.

They both froze as I spoke, "… We never celebrated Christmas. We mourned Lucinda the entire time… She died during Christmastime…"

Hinata winced, "I'm so sorry, Kota…"

"So this is your first time celebrating Christmas?" Haruhi blinked a few times.

I nodded, "I hope I don't embarrass Tamaki…"

Hinata and Haruhi both made faces, "Trust us, he does that enough himself…"

Yoko spoke, "Would you like to come over and have Christmas with me?"

"You won't mind?" I breathed.

"Nah," Yoko closed her eyes and smiled at me, "I want you and Sir Tamaki there."

"Hey, stop in on us too." Hinata said, reaching over, and grabbing my hand. "I wanna see you. I have a present for you too."

I blushed faintly, "Thanks…"

Luna grabbed my other hand and Yoko's. Yoko grabbed Haruhi's and Haruhi grabbed Hinata's other hand.

"We're sisters, you know? We've each suffered through hardships… and through those hardships and tears our sisterhood was formed…" Yoko whispered, "Without you guys, I'd still be a wilting flower…"

"I'd still lash out at the people I love… without you… I'd still be broken." Hinata whispered, her lips trembling.

"I found that I can be myself, despite what my sister and cousins say." Luna admitted.

Haruhi spoke, "I love being in the Host Club… I love being with you guys, as crazy as you may be…"

I found my voice, "I finally belong somewhere… other than my dreams… because of you… and everyone else in the Host Club… I know I'm not a monster now… I owe you the world…"

A tear slipped down my face.

"I'd do anything for you…"

"We won't ever let you suffer again, Kotarō …"

And with that vow, our sisterhood's bonds became unbreakable.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hmm… we just need Kyoya's girl and the sisterhood will be complete. Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Girl-time, wahoo! Now let's head on to the Christmas episode!**

**Musical Inspiration: I'd Do Anything – Simple Plan**

… **I am **_**not**_** putting Mitsukuni in a reindeer suit… not gonna happen…**


	13. Episode 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 13**

**Riding a Pale Horse**

I awoke on the morning of the 25th to see Antoinette peering down at me with Tamaki. My brother smiled at me before he pulled me to a sitting position, and then deposited a pile of presents into my lap. It didn't take me long to open them all, tears filling my eyes at the considerate gifts from all of my friends, and I embraced Tamaki in pure happiness.

"Merry Christmas, lovely sister." Tamaki chuckled before kissing my brow.

"Merry Christmas, brother," I replied, before sliding out of bed.

His amethyst eyes watched as I headed for my closet, pulling out the outfit that I had worn the night I had discovered that Mitsukuni was my fiancé. As I changed, he quickly looked away, blushing awkwardly. This time, I wore a longsleeved red shirt underneath my dress, and I then proceeded to brush my hair, and I clipped in the new red-rose hair clips that Yoko had given me.

"That's a lovely pendant. Whom may I ask gave you that?" Tamaki said, noticing the onyx pendant that rested on my bosom.

"Haruhi, Yoko, Luna, Hinata, and Renesmé." I explained, before putting down the hair brush. "What time are we going to Yoko's?"

"Five o'clock." Tamaki smiled.

We both paused as Shima knocked on my doors before sticking her head inside, "Master Tamaki, Mistress Kotar­ō, there are three of your friends here to see you."

Raising an eyebrow, I gave a quizzical glance toward Tamaki, who merely shrugged. Together, we headed out of my chambers, and descended down the stairs. Immediately I felt warmth flood my cheeks and joy fill my heart at the sight of Mitsukuni, who was wearing a cute reindeer costume.

A/N: Looks like I gave in on the suit. Lol.

Mori stood impassively behind him, dressed in a black blazer, black pants, black dress shoes, and a pale green dress shirt with a red bow-tie, while Yoko smiled at me brightly, wearing a pair of black boots, red tights, a red, black, and green plaid skirt, and a black corset top with red ribbons over a longsleeved pale green blouse, along with a green elf hat on her head. Tamaki, who had chosen a white suit with a pale pink shirt and red tie, smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas, friends! What brings you here on this joyous holiday?"

Yoko replied with, "We thought that we could take Kotar­ō to see some of the Christmas specials happening today. Give her a real Ouran welcome."

Tamaki clapped his hands together, "Brilliant! Just brilliant! That will give me enough time to say goodbye to Haruhi before she heads to Karuizawa."

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Let's go, Kotar­ō!" Mitsukuni sang, darting forward to capture my hand in his… hoof.

I was drug out into the cold Christmas air, and into the back of Yoko's limo. Tamaki headed for the Rolls-Royce, giving me a smile as he passed, and then we were on our way. Mitsukuni smiled warmly at me, his eyes filled with nothing but happiness and love as he gazed at me, and I tightened my hold on his hand.

"You look gorgeous…" He murmured in my ear, before leaning in to kiss me.

I could hear Yoko give a small giggle as I kissed him back just as tenderly. Pulling away, we turned and saw that we had reached what happened to be an ice rink. I blinked a few times, looking towards Yoko and Mori, who merely motioned for me to step out.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mitsukuni cheered.

I watched as Mori went to go and get ice skates for each of us. While leaning against the side of the rink, watching the Christmas couples as they passed, I felt a small shiver. Abruptly, warmth engulfed me, and I turned to see that Mitsukuni had placed his coat, which he had been wearing over his costume, on my shoulders. Smiling, I slipped my arms through it, inhaling the sweet-and-sugary scent that was Mitsukuni's.

"Let's go!" Yoko cheered, as Mori returned. "Thanks, Takashi!" Leaning on her tip-toes, Yoko pulled him down to kiss him quickly on the lips, before she plopped down on the bench, and began to lace on the white skates he had given her.

Mori sat down next to her, lacing his own black ice skates. Mitsukuni waited until both were out on the ice, Mori holding both of Yoko's hands and keeping her steady, before he sat down on the bench. He gazed up at me with his shearing eyes, smiled, and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down; scared to put on the red skates that Mori had gotten me. I had never skated before. I barely knew how to ride a bicycle! However, I desperately didn't want to disappoint Mitsukuni, who seemed eager to go ice-skating with the rest of the couples.

He watched me out of the corner of his eyes as he finished lacing his dark brown skates, which matched fairly well with his antlers, and he watched as I moved my now bare foot up to the bench, my white gloved hands that matched the snow shaking.

"Here…"

I blushed as he suddenly was knelt before me, taking my foot gently in his hands (hooves), and he slipped on the skate, before lacing it up so that the laces were tight and safe. He untied the ribbons of my other slipper, before he did the same procedure, smiling up at me once both of my feet were on the ground.

"It'll be alright." Mitsukuni reassured me, holding out his hand (hoof).

I believed him.

Hesitantly, I grasped his hand, and he helped get me across the ground, and onto the ice. He placed his other hand on my waist to steady me. We started out slowly, taking baby steps, and he never let go of my hand, or my waist for that matter.

Yoko was gliding across the ice now with Mori, holding his hand, and no longer scared of falling. Her hair fluttered around her face elegantly. She truly looked beautiful, and Mori looked like a raven next to her, his dove.

Mitsukuni beamed as I steadied myself, and we started to skate more gracefully. "That's it; you're getting the hang of it, Kotar­ō!"

I couldn't help but feel pride as I skated beside my true love, the winter air flushing our cheeks, and the white snow sparkling in the light.

"Where is Bun-Bun?"

I noticed the bunny's absence, feeling slightly troubled. I had hardly seen Mitsukuni without his most prized possession, and it worried me.

"Bun-Bun is being watched by Ali." my golden-haired fiancé replied.

We twirled me abruptly, making me release a cry of alarm, and he swept me back into his arms, wrapping them around me tightly, and he kissed my hair while we skated.

"You look like a butterfly…" Mitsukuni whispered, his sweet breath tickling my ear, and sending chills down my spine. "A beautiful, dark, graceful, sweet, innocent butterfly."

My cheeks felt hot.

I had never been described as something as beautiful as a butterfly before, and it made warmth caress my lethally pounding heart. A part of me ached at the thought of having to wait three more years before I could marry the sweet man beside me.

"And you're like the sun… radiating with beauty and happiness." I replied. "I used to hide from the sun, from you, and I hid in the darkness, afraid to let in the light… but now I know that I'm where I truly belong, and it's all because of you, Mitsukuni."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

Breaking apart, I pulled Mitsukuni off the ice, and we quickly exchanged our skates for shoes. Yoko and Mori were in their own little world at the moment, so it was alright for us to stop for now, and we started to walk away from the rink, and to a bench nearby. Mitsukuni put an arm around me, holding me close, and he pressed his cheek against the crown of my head.

"I'm glad you're here, Kotar­ō, and I'm glad that you entered my life."

"I am too…"

We closed our eyes, enjoying the moment we had, and I wished that it would continue on for the rest of eternity…

A/N: (f-a-s-t-F-O-R-W-A-R-D!)

The moment was gone, and I was a nervous wreck.

The Christmas dinner at Yoko's was in full swing. I peeked inside of the dining hall seeing Daisuke talking with Aloysius Speirr, a Celt whose daughter was dating Mitsukuni's younger brother, Chika, and was also Yoko's best friend.

Chika and Ali were practically inseparable as they sat inbetween Yoko and Satoshi, Mori's younger brother. Mori was on the other side of Yoko, speaking to Mitsukuni in a hushed tone, and Mitsukuni was giving nods, and then shakes, his eyes filled with concern. Next to him was my empty seat, and across from him were his parents and Mori's parents, Tadashi and Seiya.

"Now where in the world did Kotar­ō run off too?" Tamaki muttered from his seat inbetween Daisuke and Minoru, Mitsukuni's father.

A/N: Just so we're all clear, the names of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka parents are ones that I picked randomly, since their real identities haven't been revealed in neither the anime nor the current volumes of manga.

The woman with golden blond/brown hair that cascaded down her back, and had a feminine version of her handsome son's face gave a soft laugh, her warm hazel green eyes smiling. She was only around Yoko's height.

"I'm sure that Koko'll be right back." Yumiko, my fiancé's mother, said.

My left eye twitched.

I was going to murder those twins! Now they had my future mother-in-law calling me that cursed nickname from hell! Damn them both! They deserved to die a thousand deaths and castration by squirrels! Where was Kyoya when you needed him? I swear!

Sighing, I put my face in my hands, raking my hand through my bangs.

I had two choices at the moment.

Get my butt back inside that dinning room and deal with the fear of offending Mitsukuni's parents, a.k.a my future father-in-law and mother-in-law, or I could slip out the back, and wander the grounds until I felt it safe to come back.

As much as I hated myself for it, I went with the coward's choice.

I slipped into the kitchen, ducking down behind the counters so that the cooks couldn't see me, and I paused to try the custard I had prepared earlier. Groaning, I ignored the aching hunger in my stomach, and headed through the back entrance of the kitchen, dodged down the corridor, and emerged within the Kurosaki Rose Gardens.

I didn't make a sound as I strolled underneath the light of the crescent moon high in the midnight sky. The snow crunched underneath my feet softly, almost inaudibly, and I tucked my fists into the pockets of my own black coat.

"Mitsukuni… I'm sorry I'm such a damn coward…" I muttered, pausing for a moment, just to stare up at the mansion.

I could only hope that he would forgive me…

Sighing, I resumed walking, wandering aimlessly, and lost in my own thoughts. I was just about to pass the entrance to one of the mazes when I felt a hand snatch my shoulder, yanking me back into the darkness of the maze, and I released a small scream.

"Hel-"

My cry was unfinished as a large hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me, and I dared to glance behind me.

Cold ebony eyes stared down into mine. Terror claimed my every sense, and adrenaline weaved its way throughout my entire body. I trembled as I faced the nightmare that wouldn't die, wouldn't leave me be no matter how hard I tried to get away from it.

The demon had returned to drag me back into the dark abyss, to chain me, and encage me.

No! No, no, no! I must be dreaming!

Akuryō couldn't be here, not here, not trying to take me back to the abyss I feared so much!

"It's time you came back to me, son." Akuryō growled, as he whirled me around, his hand still covering my mouth.

I smelled the alcohol on his breath, the smell alone triggering the memories of my past beatings whenever Akuryō would come home drunk, and then he would find a reason to beat me. My body trembled as his black demonic gaze took me in for the first time since he had last seen me.

Since I had been given redemption.

"Why are you dressed like…" Akuryō trailed off, removing his hand, and he grabbed my shoulders.

I knew what was coming the moment I recognized the crazed look in his eyes.

_SLAP!!_

I flew to the ground, my face stinging and burning as if the fires of Hell themselves was licking it, and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You filthy child! Get out of those disgusting clothes this minute! You should be dressed like the man you are! What is wrong with you, demented child? Demon, murderer!" Akuryō smacked me again, pinning me to the ground, and he started to rip and tear my clothing. "You should be grieving the death of my beautiful Lucinda! Why do you defy me?! Why?!"

"I fear you! Spoken fears can come true!" I gasped, trying to fight him off.

He smacked me again.

I tried to cry out for help, I really did, but the words just wouldn't come.

I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, and then I heard several cracks from my rib cage. A blow was delivered upside my head, blurring my vision with pain-induced tears, and that's when it really dawned on me.

Akuryō could kill me.

I could die.

I _was_ going to die.

I tried to fight him off, but he overpowered me, and more pain was delivered to my system. Finally, an ear-piercing scream went through the air as my arm snapped. Akuryō didn't stop, and another scream went through the night as he snatched my limp arm, and then crushed my fingers, breaking them too.

Everything was fading out, except for the pain, which only intensified.

I found myself in another world, a world of darkness, and I was lying in the cold snow, staring into nothingness with my blood red eyes. The sound of footsteps echoed within my mind, and I pulled myself up to see who was approaching.

Death was coming.

I could see the pale horse, Thanatos extending his hand as he stopped before me, his soothing voice telling me not to fear the reaper, and that it was time for me to be taken to the sanctuary I needed.

I was reaching for his hand…

For once I wasn't running…

I didn't fear the reaper.

Thanatos was waiting for my hand to clasp around his. It did, his bony fingers curling around my broken hand, and I felt the pain numb. My feet glided across the snow as he led me toward Mortis, his pale horse. There was no moon, no stars, just darkness besides the snow, Thanatos, his pale horse, and me.

The reaper swung his leg over, climbing onto Mortis, and he extended his hand again so that he could help me on.

I would be riding a pale horse within moments.

Death would finally claim me, and release me from the horrors that had haunted me ever since I was a child.

I had no reason for living.

"_Kotarō_…"

My body became immobilized as I recognized the faint whisper, drifting in and out, and I felt my heart clench in my chest.

"_Kotarō, please don't leave me again. I love you… so much. Don't leave me… please be alright… please…_"

I was wrong… I did have a reason for living.

That reason was the light I had. The light and warmth of Mitsukuni, and the love that he brought with him, along with Tamaki and the others of the Host Club gave me the reason I needed to keep moving on.

Boldly, I stared Death in the face, and shook my head.

I didn't fear the reaper, but I knew that I couldn't go with him.

Not now.

Now I was needed in life, to be with the ones I loved, and I wouldn't run any longer.

"_Kotarō…_"

"'We all live… we all die… that does not begin to justify you. It's not what it seems, not what you think, no, I must be dreaming. It's only in my mind, not real life, no, I must be dreaming.'" I whispered as I turned and walked away.

Thanatos faded and I wandered through the darkness.

And then…

Then there was the doorway to the light I seeked.

"'It's not what it seems, not what you think, no, I must be dreaming. It's only in my mind, not real life, no, I must be dreaming… Not what it seems, not what you think, I must be dreaming. Just in my mind, not real life, I must be dreaming…'"

I could hear reality now; hear the sound of sirens, and the crying voices of friends. They faded, replaced with the sounds of labored breathing, and unfamiliar voices speaking words I didn't comprehend. Those sounds faded too, and then I heard the one sound, the one voice that I wanted to hear the most.

"Kotarō!"

My eyes fluttered open.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Wahoo, an update! Please sends me the epic reviews! Mwhahahaha!**

**Musical Inspiration: I Must Be Dreaming/(Don't Fear) The Reaper – Evanescence/Blue Öyster Cult.**

**Cliffhanger!**


	14. Episode 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female!**

**Episode 14**

**Broken**

The room came into focus, the first thing that I saw being Mitsukuni's face, and he gave a weak smile.

"You're finally awake…" He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

I could hear a distant beeping, and I felt as if I was lying on a cloud. Sitting up, and I hissed as something tugged, hurting my other arm. I then realized it was an IV, and that I was in a hospital room.

My left hand and arm was completely covered in a cast and a sling, and I felt that my chest had been taped. There was a bandage on the side of my head, near my temple, and it hurt to breathe. Pain stabbed through me with every breath I drew.

I was broken.

"You almost died…" Mitsukuni said, sliding onto the edge of the bed, and he brushed his fingertips across my bruised cheek lightly. "We really thought we were going to lose you… but Kyo's big brother saved your life."

The memory washed over me, and I flinched as I recalled every blow, and jolts of pain went through my arm, hand, and chest as I remembered.

"Where's Akuryō?" I managed to choke out.

"He has been dealt with. He will never bother you, or harm you, again."

"Mitsukuni, what day is it?"

Mitsukuni paused before replying, "It's New Year's Eve. You've been unconscious for almost a week."

I gazed around the room and saw that two of the hospital chairs had been made into a makeshift cot, and a simple white pillow and blanket was folded on one of them. Bun-Bun sat idly in the chair next to the pillow and blanket, and there was a portable DVD player, along with headphones and an MP3 player, a case full of movies, and a stack of books.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered.

"Since Christmas."

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave you… I won't."

Tears filled my eyes.

"Has… Dad and Tamaki…?"

"Tama and the Chairman have both been here, along with everybody else in the Host Club. We were really worried about you."

I watched him turn to the bedside table, and he picked up a mirror.

"Look."

Blinking, I watched as he held it up, and then I flinched at the bruised pulp that was supposedly my face. I fell back on the pillows, tears slipping down my face, and I ached all over. Mitsukuni gazed at me with such sadness…

"Don't look so sad. I'm alright." I choked out. "Smile… please."

He forced a smile at me reaching to take my unbroken hand. He held it in his warm one, his thumb stroking my ivory skin tenderly, and he stared into my eyes with his smoldering warm ones. Suddenly, we were kissing, his hand caressing my cheek as gently as possible, and I was cursing the IV and the cast that prevent us from getting closer.

Someone cleared their throat, "It's good to see you're awake and well, Kotarō."

Blushing, Mitsukuni and I broke apart to see Tamaki, Haruhi, Hinata, Hikaru, Luna, Kaoru, Mori, Yoko, Renesmé, Nekozawa, and Kyoya.

"Hi, everyone," I said weakly, somewhat embarrassed about being caught.

Yoko was blushing rather badly, and the twins kept snickering over her expression.

"Yay, you're awake!" Luna exclaimed, her ocean blue eyes shining in happiness.

"Almost in time for the New Year," Hinata replied. "It's fifteen till midnight."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked forward, leaning down on either side of the bed.

"Glad you're okay, Koko. Here, it's from us." they said in unison, slipping something into my lap.

I glanced down to see a black teddy bear with stitches on random parts of its body. Its eyes were an eerie shade of red, much like my own, and I couldn't help but smile.

So that's what they thought of me as…

A teddy bear, a.k.a, their toy.

"Thanks you two!" I wanted to hug them, but my arms wouldn't let me.

I was going to murder the IV…

"Hmm… it seems you can be taken off the liquid nutrients now." Kyoya said, looking at my charts. "I'll go speak to my brother about getting you some food."

Luna glanced at Kaoru, "We'll come with you."

I watched as the three of them left my room, before I turned, and saw the mountain of flowers, cards, balloons, and the whatnot on a table that had been hidden behind the curtain that Kyoya had just pushed back.

"Holy – Are those mine?"

"Well, this is a private room." Hikaru chuckled.

Hinata laughed and added, "Who else can they be for?"

I felt warmth spread through me, especially as Yoko and Renesmé showed me a painting they had done together. It was picture of Transylvania, and surprisingly it didn't bring back any haunting memories.

"I especially love how you placed us within the portrait, Miss Renesmé, Miss Yoko." Tamaki said, scratching his chin, before he dramatically used his jacket like a cape. "I want to suck your blood!" He teased to me.

"Dial it down, Count Dorkula." I snorted.

Tamaki pouted and Haruhi patted him on the shoulder, laughing. Blinking, I was surprised when Mori suddenly was kneeling beside the bed, and he reached out to touch my sling, and then the bandages on my head, and the bruises on my face.

"Kotarō…"

He said my name, before taking my hand in his, and he rested his forehead on my thigh. Taken aback by his sudden, almost protective, actions, I felt myself blush faintly.

"Mori was very worried. He cares about you very much, sister." Tamaki stated.

Hesitantly, I leaned down, and kissed Mori on top of his head.

"Thanks, Mori… I appreciate your concern. It's good to know I have more than one big brother that cares about and will look after me."

Mori sat up, a small and tender smile on his face. He released my hand, before moving to stand beside Yoko, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her ear over his heart. He returned her embrace.

"How much longer until I can escape this torture chamber?" I laughed, as Kyoya returned with a tray of food, Luna and Kaoru carrying cans of soda that they immediately passed around.

"You should be released tomorrow morning. I have permission to remove this now." Kyoya replied, reaching to rid me of the evil IV.

I wanted to hug him in gratitude the moment it was out. I glanced down at the tray of food, trying to figure out how I was going to eat, especially when the hand I normally ate with, my left, was broken and in a cast.

"Oh, here!" Mitsukuni grabbed the chopsticks, and he began to feed me.

I had the feeling all dignity was now gone from my being…

But it was really sweet what Mitsukuni was doing for me.

Nekozawa tapped Renesmé on the shoulder, "I think I shall be taking my leave. This is a personal moment between friends, and I do not belong."

He had turned toward the door when I snapped, "Where in the hell do you think you're going, Black Cat? You're my friend too, last time I checked, and I don't think you'd like me pissed at you because you ran away from me."

Nekozawa blinked his startling blue eyes, before he returned back to Renesmé's side. She gave me an appreciative smile before Tamaki went to turn on the T.V so we could watch the news. It was five minutes until the New Year, and we were somewhat anxious.

"Never thought I'd be spending New Year's in a hospital," Tamaki chuckled.

"Never thought I'd meet Death at fifteen." I whispered, recalling the memory.

Several glanced at me in questioning, but I didn't explain, nor did I want to.

I had almost ridden the pale horse, and I wanted to keep that memory to myself. No one else needed to know about things like that.

"The countdown's starting!" the twins hissed in excitement.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

Mitsukuni placed an arm around me, before his lips met mine.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

I pulled back, pressing my forehead to his, before I sang softly.

"'I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore.'"

Mitsukuni kissed me before singing in reply, "'The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away…'"

We turned and saw that everyone was kissing someone, excluding Kyoya, and I felt my heart throb in pain for him.

Kyoya must be feeling envious or something…

"Kyo… come here." I whispered.

"Yes, Kotarō?"

He blushed when I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for being my friend."

He smiled, "Of course. Thanks for the kiss."

Mitsukuni giggled lightly, before hugging me as tightly as he dared, and we listened to the sounds of the New Year.

Surrounded by all of my friends, even though I was broken, and felt as if I was the happiest person in the world.

I loved my new life.

And I wasn't going to run from it anymore.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Aw… they're all so cute. I just love the Host Club Family Love they all share. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Broken – Seether**

**One episode left! (GASP!!)**


	15. Episode 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the characters, events, or storyline. I however do own my OCs and this idea. Please read and review, do not flame, and enjoy. Please note that the main character is female! FINAL EPISODE!**

**Episode 15**

**Cure My Tragedy**

I went home with Mitsukuni the next day, after I was released from the hospital, and prescribed pain killers until my arm would heal. His mother, Yumiko, insisted that I stay with them while recovering, and Tamaki agreed it would be a good idea. His reasoning was that it would help me get bonded to the Haninozuka family.

I discovered that I enjoyed Yumiko's company very much. She was a bright and wonderful woman, and it was apparent that Mitsukuni took after her in a lot of ways, especially when it came to her preferences for cutesy things, such as animals. Her mother had been the one who had made Bun-Bun for Mitsukuni when he was younger, before she passed away.

Later on, after being dressed up by Yumiko in bright and frilly clothing, when she had to go to work, I hastily changed back into a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of (unbelievable) light blue jeans. I found that I liked the color light blue, and decided that I would add more color to my wardrobe.

Starting with light blue and light brown.

Once changed, I headed down into the kitchen, anxious to bake something. It was an impulse that needed to be done, otherwise I would be anxious for the rest of the day. I entered the kitchen, glanced around it, and that's when the horrible truth dawned on me.

I wasn't going to be able to bake with my arm in the sling.

NO!! CURSE YOU ARM!! WHY MUST YOU PREVENT ME FROM DOING WHAT I DESIRE THE MOST?!

Hanging my head, I glanced up when I realized that Mitsukuni was in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron, and he had a smear of pudding on his cheek. Giving a silent laugh, I came up behind him, licked it off, and kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked.

He blushed, "Um… I was gonna try and make you a snack… but I messed up."

I blinked and saw his attempt at banana pudding.

"It's nana-puddin'… well, it was supposed to be." Mitsukuni sniffled glared at the mess.

Laughing, I took my finger, put some of the pudding on it, and I licked it off.

"It's good." I said, honestly.

"Really?" His honey-brown eyes widened and the tears disappeared, "Yay!"

He tackled me in a hug, and knocked the window out of himself with my sling. After we sat down together with our snack, we stared out the window at the glistening January snow.

"How's your arm, Kotarō?"

"Kinda stiff, but other than that, it doesn't really bother me."

"That's good! It'll only be about a month until you get it off!"

I nodded, feeling surprising optimistic.

"I turn sixteen in April." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Really? When's your birthday?"

I made a face, "April Fool's Day. It was just to torment me, I believe."

Mitsukuni started to laugh, which caused me to grin, at least until I remembered my teeth. Immediately, I stopped, feeling awkward and insecure.

"I don't see why you think they look like fangs…" Mitsukuni pouted, "They don't." He insisted, before finishing his pudding.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I wanna show you somethin'!"

Mitsukuni leapt to his feet, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out of the kitchen. Stumbling, I attempted to keep up with him, and we went barreling up the many flights of stairs. Chika released a slight scream, pressing against the wall in an attempt not to be run over, and he stumbled and started to fall back down the steps.

"M-Mitsukuni!" I exclaimed, as I heard him crash.

"He'll be fine!"

We finally stopped, my panting heavily, and I collapsed to the floor as Mitsukuni did a karate flip, grabbing a cord hanging from the ceiling. He landed lightly on his feet, pulling down a ladder, and I pulled myself back to my feet. He helped me up the ladder, since I had one hand incapacitated, and we emerged in a nice and quaint attic.

"What's up here?" I blinked.

"My Nana's old things."

Mitsukuni headed over to a trunk, and heaved it open. I sneezed as dust went everywhere, and I felt a shiver, since it was colder up here than the rest of the house. I leaned over Mitsukuni's shoulder, seeing a bunch of photographs of a woman who looked like a female version of Chika.

"That's your Nana?" I breathed.

"Yep! That's Nana Mitsuka! I was named after her!"

My lips formed a smile as I sat next to Mitsukuni. We went through the albums upon albums of his Nana, and pictures of him when he was just a baby. The warm moment together was one that I wanted to keep in my memory forever.

"Mitsukuni, come here."

He turned, sliding next to me, and I unclipped a digital camera from my belt. It was my Christmas present from Luna, and I hadn't needed use of it until now, since I didn't know what I pictures should take with it. Mitsukuni reached up to press the button while I held it, his cheek pressed against mine, and we both smiled.

_CLICK! FLASH!_

"Gwah!"

I was temporarily blinded, accidentally dropping the camera, which Mitsukuni caught with cat-like reflexes. He then turned around the camera, and pressed the menu button so we could see the picture. Once I could see, we both looked at it.

"You look so happy…" Mitsukuni smiled, tears of happiness filling his eyes. "If only you would smile like this all the time."

I looked away painfully.

Akuryō honestly had messed me up…

It was like I was programmed, and I knew I would be terminated if I showed any emotion other than fear and sorrow. Now that I had gotten away from my creator, I didn't have to be programmed anymore, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to show the vibrant and overwhelming emotions that clenched my heart whenever I was around the people I had come to love and cherish.

I hated it, and I hated Akuryō even more for screwing me up.

I needed help.

A lot of it.

Suddenly, tears were slipping down my face, and Mitsukuni had me in his lap, kissing my hair, my face, my lips, even my eyes, and he kissed away my tears as he comforted me. I sobbed out my fears of being mentally incapable of living a real life, and he reassured me that even if I needed therapy, that I wouldn't be viewed as crazy by him, or anyone else in the Host Club.

"Yo-yo had to go through therapy, too! Her grandmother did mean things to her, and she got better, especially with Takashi there to help! I'll help you get stronger, Kotarō, I promise!"

My tears had ceased, and he rocked me gently in his arms, holding me lovingly. His warmth washed over me, and it made me feel safe, for once in my life.

I had nothing to fear with Mitsukuni here with me. I didn't have to run from the light, didn't have to escape to the shadows, and I knew that I truly belonged now.

No longer was I belonging only in dreams.

Mitsukuni closed his eyes and whispered, "I can't take this anymore. Won't you take and give her pain to me? Cause my whole life I've made mistakes…"

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words.

He would honestly bear my pain for me?

"I would have your nightmares for you, Kotarō, if you would sleep soundly."

I leaned back, turning my face so that I was staring into his smoldering eyes, and I leaned in so that I was kissing him with as much love that I could. His scent made my mind whirl, and all I wanted was Mitsukuni, all I wanted was to see him smiling, and I just wanted to wash away those years of agony that I had suffered through without Tamaki and him to protect me and love me.

Our kiss was special, just like our bond.

Mitsukuni brought out the best of me.

He brought out the light.

He made me belong in this ludicrous and judgmental world that we all lived in.

He made me feel desired, feel loved, and feel safe.

No one else would ever make me feel this way.

Sometimes, I questioned if I fell in love with this angelic creature too quickly, but then Tamaki's words would ring through my mind, reminding me that with true love, time is never a question, and that true love happens. I ran away from my life for a reason, and that reason, unbeknownst to me at the time, was to meet my true love, along with get a new start in life, and have the happiness that I ached and longed for since my mother's death.

I pulled back, closing my eyes, and snuggling against Mitsukuni, listening to his sweet and gentle heartbeat creating a melody of love that only I heard, and he ran his fingers through my ebony locks, pressing his lips against the crown of my head, and closing the very eyes that haunted my dreams.

"I will always love you, Haninozuka Mitsukuni…"

My voice came out soft, filled with all the emotions that coursed through my entire being, and I never wanted to move from this embrace.

"And I will always love you forever, Suoh Kotarō…"

His whisper was as gentle as his touch.

"You've cured my tragedy…"

If only he knew how much those words really were true.

I came to Japan to run away from my demons…

And in the end, I found a guardian angel.

And I just knew that when I would see that gentle and loving smile that was just for me on Mitsukuni's face, I knew that tears would roll down my own. Only this time, they wouldn't be tears of pain, or of sorrow. They would be tears of joy, and of love.

I had nothing to fear. Nothing to run from. I no longer had to be a coward.

And I could finally be who I wanted to be all along.

Mitsukuni pulled back, gave a cheery laugh that made me smile, and together we spoke the words, "I love you!" before embracing as tightly as we could, the purest smile I had ever had on my face, and my heart pounding passionately.

My name is Suoh Kotarō, fifteen-years-old, half-Romanian, half-Japanese, the sister of Suoh Tamaki, the soul sister of Fujioka Haruhi, Karaiko Hinata, Kurosaki Yoko, and Luna Italia, and the fiancée of Haninozuka Mitsukuni…

I finally found somewhere that I belonged.

My life finally had meaning…

And my demons had finally forgiven me.

**The End**

**A/N: YAY! BELONGING ONLY IN DREAMS IZ COMPLETE! The perfect ending for the sweet couple, Hunny and Kota! I thought this one was going to be hard to write (I know, shocking, isn't it?) since Hunny is the kind of guy you don't tend to fall in love with, but you just love cuz he's so darn cute!! (squeals and huggles Lolita-Bunny-Boy) Anyways, after I started writing it, I realized it was going to be easy, because of how Kota viewed the world. So… hope you guys liked this. Now I must move on to "Little by Little", Kyoya's story! Now THAT'S the one I'm gonna have problems with… oh boy. (sweatdrop) Any volunteers to bury my dead body when I'm done? (collapses with head banging against desk repeatedly/sweatdropping)**

**Musical Inspiration: Cure My Tragedy/Wash Away Those Years – Cold/Creed**

**ONE MORE STORY LEFT IN THIS SERIES!**


End file.
